From 14 to 20 (Currently being re-writen)
by xKuroShimox
Summary: A girl mysetriously appears on the rooftops in Rome as the assassins are retreating from a fight they can not win. The Teen Titans most loved member has dissapeared and there is no trace of her. Will theese two very diffrent lives get back to normal?
1. Chapter 1

**I've done this story because I noticed that no one else has yet attempted this style. So please tell me what you think x Oh and, also, could peeps please reveiw my story that is like Twiglight but with the Titans instead, It would be much appreciated :) Anyway, I'm rambaling on so, here you go...**

Chapter 1

Ezio auditori and the brotherhood are running across Rome's rooftops. "We'll regroup at the assassins tower." Ezio tells them. Then he splits off from the group and completes a leap of faith off the building, landing in a haystack. "You heard our Mentor. Don't stop running until you reach the safety of the tower!" one of the assassin group leaders yells. Just then, a bomb is thrown onto the roof and smoke obscures their view. The assassins cough and splutter. They try and find their way through the smoke, when one of the assassins trips over something and, when he gets up, calls one of the group leaders. "What is it?" an assassin asks. "Not what, who!" a leader says, picking up a girl with auburn hair in his arms.

The assassins have reached the tower and met Ezio. "Mentor!" a leader calls. He runs over to him and shows him the girl with purple clothing. "We don't know who she is, or what she was doing up on the rooftop." he explains. Ezio frowns at the girl. "Has she said anything?" he asks. The assassin shakes his head. "No Mentor. We found her like this." Ezio is now looking at the type of clothing she is wearing. "Put her in one of the Guest rooms. We'll try and find out information when she wakes up." Ezio orders. The assassin obeys and takes the girl to the room, followed by a large crowd of other assassins.

Ezio walks into the guest room, to find assassins left, right and centre examining things the young girl has brought with her. He ushers them out, taking any equipment of them as they leave. He places all the objects on a table and walks over to the bed. The girl moves her head and moans. Her eyes flicker open, revealing a dazzling shade of jade green. Her eyes lock onto him and a look of worry appears on her face. "Do not worry. I will not hurt you." Ezio reassures her. "You're sword says otherwise!" she challenges. He takes it out of it's holster and places it at the end of the bed. "See?" he says, "I would just like to know who you are and what you were doing on the rooftops." he tells her. Her worry switches to confusion and she sits up in the bed. "I do not understand, where am I? I was fighting with my team mates and now I am here!" she questions. "who were you fighting against?" Ezio asks, curiously. Of course he was expecting someone he knew, or at least heard about. The girl is dragged out of he deep thoughts and looks at him. "Oh, we were fighting our toughest enemy. Slade!" he tells him, her tone changing when she said the name. "Who is Slade. I've never heard of him. Anyway, back to my first question, who are you?" he asks again. The girl hesitates. "My name is Starfire" she states. He smiles at her. "Such a beautiful name for such a beautiful lady. I am Ezio Auditori." he charms her, kissing her lightly on the hand. She blushes and he releases her hand. "I have never heard of the name Starfire. It is... Different." he says. She nods. "I am not from around here." she says, examining the room. Ezio keeps his eyes locked on her sun kissed face. "So, were do you come from?" he asks. She looks back at him. "You would not believe me if I told you." she says, knowingly. "Try me." Ezio challenges. She cocks her head in thought and then opens her mouth to speak, when all of a sudden the door flys open and a group of assassins fall through the doorway. Ezio glares at them. "What do you think you're doing?" he growls. They all glance at each other. "Sorry, Mentor, the windows were full!" one assassin speaks up. Ezio stalks over to the window and yanks the curtains away. Some more assassins are holding onto the ledge and the gutter, eavesdropping on the conversation. They all climb upwards and scurry along the tiled roof. "Um... Mentor, the rest of the assassins were wondering if we could see this 'Starfire'." someone asks. "I don't think-" Ezio begins, but is cut of by Starfire placing her hand in his arm. "I do not mind." she says, giving a warm smile.

Starfire is standing on a ledge on the side of the assassins tower. An eagle is flying around the building, waiting to sit back on it's perch. The Brotherhood are gathered in the courtyard, staring up at the girl. Ezio walks out of the tower, to see what everyone is staring at. "What is happening?" he asks. "She is going to complete a leap of faith!" an assassin tells him, not taking his eyes if her. Ezio looks around and back at the assassins. "But there is no haystack or river for her to fall into!" he says. The assassin nods. "I know. We tried to stop her, but she wouldn't listen!" he explains. Ezio looks worried and runs to the building. He put his foot in a small crack and starts to scale the wall. "Starfire!" he calls. She looks down at him. He puts his hands on the roof edge and pulls himself up. "What are you doing? Jumping off here will kill you!" he warns. She nods. "I know. Here, let me show you something." she says, slipping her hand into his. "What are you gouge to do?" he asks, cautiously. "We are going to jump, together!" she tells him. He frowns. "What? No! That is crazy!" he says. She gives him a warm, comforting smile. "Trust me." she asks. He hesitates and, noticing the look of confidence and truth in her eyes, her curls his fingers around her hand. They smile at each other and walk to the very edge. Starfire nods at him and then the two swan dive off the ledge! Gasps come from assassins as the two plummet to the ground. Ezio closes his eyes ready for the sudden stop at when he hits the Earth. However, he never reaches it. Instead he feels a sudden jerk of movement and the air underneath him! He opens his eyes and sees the assassins getting further and further away below him. He looks up and sees starfire piloting her way, expertly, through the sky. He laughs in shock and amazement. She flys close to the edge of the tower and releases his hand. He completes a forward roll an stops safely on the roof. Starfire, however, continues to fly. The eagle comes back into view and she flys next the it. Ezio watches as she flys majestically away from the creature and back toward the ground. As soon as her feet touch the ground assassins surround her and cheer, seeing that she completed her amazing flight without casualties. Ezio crouches on the ledge of the tower and looks down at the girl. He doesn't know much about her yet, but what he does know is that she has a special talent that could make her a legendary assassin.

**Ok chapter 1 done :) Hope you liked it x Please R&R! The more reveiws I get, the quicker I'll update, 'cause I've alreaady got the next chappie typed up :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to:  
>Jin Dante Kazama (for giving me the correct spelling. I'll be sure to correct it)<strong>

**Please keep reveiwing people, I would like to achive at least 15 reveiws. Thank you :)**  
><strong><br>**

**Chapter 2**  
>Starfire is sitting on her temporary bed, begging for her communicator to work so she can get in touch with the Titans, with Robin. Ezio taps on the door and walks in. "What are you doing?" his voice full of curiosity. She gives him a stressed look. "<em>Trying<em> to get in contact with my friends." she sighs, shutting the communicator and tossing it onto her pillow. "You need to relax." he says, seeing the look of anger written on her face. He sits next to her and pushes her shoulder, forcing her to lie back against the wall. "What date is it?" she wonders. He looks at her confused. "21st february 1478" he says. "Where have you been?" he continues. "You saw me out there. I am not from here." she reminds him. He hesitates. "Then... Where are you from?" he asks cautiously. "A very distant time and a very distant planet." she sighs remembering Robin and Tameran. "Continue." he urges. She smiles warmly. "Ok, I come from the date of 2011and I am not human. I come from a planet call Tameran. That is how I can fly and-" she is interrupted by another assassin, literally, banging the door down! "Mentor! The Borgias' have breached the tower Walls! We need your assistance." he blurts out. Ezio dives for the door and starts to follow the assassin. However, he comes back to tell starfire that she is to stay in her room. "But-" she protests. "No! It is too dangerous! Stay here!" he orders. She nods in obedience. As soon as he is down the stairs and outside, she bolts to the closet window and overlooks the chaos unfolding outside.

It's been half and hour and Starfire can't stand it anymore. It's like and itch she can't scratch. She has to go and help Ezio. She runs down the corridor and vaults the stair rail and lands safely in the ground floor. She swings the tower doors open and sees the lifeless bodies, covering the grounds, both Borgia and assassin. She scans the area for any sign of Ezio when she sees another assassin fighting and being ambushed by a Borgia coming from behind. She quickly dashes for him and knocks the Borgia guard to the ground. She strikes him with her fist, making him unconscious. "Thanks, but here you need to make sure they stay down!" the assassin tells her, unhooking a knife from his belt and dropping it. The blade penetrates the amour and pierces the skin, killing the guard. She looks in horror, when, all of a sudden, she spots Ezio leaping from from the ground, knocking a guard to the floor. Then, he presses his hand against the guards neck and extends the hidden blade. She runs over to him, just dodging an arrow shot by an archer. Ezio looks at her unapprovingly. "I told you to stay inside." he reminds, annoyed. "I know, but I could not resist. I am here to help! Where I come from, I am part of a team that fights crime and I am capable of-" she starts, but is cut off by a guard grabbing her from behind. He gets ready to push his sword through her back, when she grab his arm and flips him over her back. Before she can do anything else, Ezio throws a dagger toward him, which kills the guard, instantly. "You have good defence skills, but what are you like in combat?" he asks, holding out a sword. She reluctantly wraps her fingers around it and holds it in her hands. Robin had always taught her not to kill,... but in the time of assassins... she could make an exception. She grips the sword tightly and gets into a fighting stance. "I have the... _Basic_, training." she replies. Suddenly, the surrounding Walls of the tower topple and thousands of Borgia guards pour through. Starfire smiles, evilly, and her eyes start to glow green. She summons starbolts but instead of them remaining in her hand, they travel up the blade of the sword, making it the most powerful sword in the whole area! Ezio looks curiously, when, all of a sudden, Starfire dashes forward and slashes a guard with her blade! She quickly moves onto the next guard by flipping over a sword that is sliced into her direction. She pushes the sword down, which travels through the guards helmet and skull as she lands on the terain. After she has pulled the blade out she thrusts it behind her, killing another guard. The two life drained guards fall to the floor and Starfire continues. Ezio watches in disbelief and awe and the girl he thought was seemingly harmless when they first met. Now she was killing the people that had brought despair onto the city and making it an easier place to live. A true assassin.

The fight lasted about an hour and is now over. Starfire walks into the assassin tower, ready to go to her temporary room, when all the assassins surround her. Ezio walks over to her and she sighs. "I know I... I should have stayed inside and-" she starts. However she is cut off by Ezio. "You disobeyed an order. And because of that we want to make you and honorary assassin." he tells her. Starfire gets ready to tell him how he shouldn't be angry, when the sentence finally processes in her head. "W-what?" she stammers. "That type of bravery and skill that you showed in the field proves that you are worthy to be apart of the Brotherhood." Ezio explains. Starfire gasps in amazement and shock and slowly nods her head.

Starfire has been given some assassin robes to wear and has taken to the assassin chamber. "Starfire. Will you keep the assassins secrets and stay true to the Brotherhood?" Ezio asks. Starfire nods. "I will." she replies, truthfully. Ezio takes hold of her hand and she holds out her index finger. An assassin hands him a long piece of metal, which is glowing a vibrant orange and the end. He opens it up and closes it around starfire's finger. She winces in pain. When he opens it back up, a circular mark has been branded into her finger. After he has let go of her hand, he takes hold of her hood and pulls it over her head. She now looks like a true assassin. "Welcome to the Brotherhood." Ezio greets. The other assassins give a cheer of happiness, while giving a bow of welcome. Starfire bows back at them.

Starfire is in the armoury, where Ezio is giving her a choice of new weapons that she can use in battle and assassination tasks. After she has selected the finest swords and knives, he fits a double hidden blade onto her wrist and gives her a handle full of smoke bombs, throwing knives an medicine capsules. However, instead of just a belt, she has a slit down the back of her robes where she keeps another sword that she can use with her starbolts. After all this has been done, she starts to walk back to her room. Fellow assassins bow as she passes. Just then, she hears a familiar tune. The Teen Titans melody... Her communicator! She dashes through her door and flips the lid open. Robins face flickers onto the screen. "Starfire! Thank god you're ok!" he sighs, his voice is a quite distant crackle. The connection is awful. "Robin! I am glad to see you also, but I am in a different time so the connection will not last long!" she warns. "What year are you in?" he asks. "umm... 1478." she answers. But, the connection starts to disperse and before Robin can say anything else, his face is replaced by static and the connection is lost. She slams the lid shut and blinks back a tear. She screams in frustration and throws the device onto the table. She storms out of her room and slams the door shut.

**Thanks for reading :) By the way, my other story "Forbidden Love" Not many people are reveiwing so I am worried that people do not like it. Please if you're reading it at the moment, could you leave a coment? It would be much appriciated. Also R&R for this story please :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to:**

**xXxblackbutterflysxXx** That is probably one the best and kindest reveiws I have ever recived! Here is the 3rd chapter, I hope you enjoyed it like you did the last x

**Blood Dragon XIII** It's nice to know that you are enjoying it x please reveiw this chapter aswell x

**Jin Dante Kazama** You have reveiwed both chapters so far and I am hoping that you will on this one too x

**Also thatnk you to everyone that has added me to their story alerts, Favourite Author ECT. All of your reviews and opinions are taken into account. I hope you like the story so far and that you will njoy tis chapter too x**

**Chapter 3**

Starfire is sitting on the assassins tower roof, letting her auburn hair dance with the wind. A few seconds later she senses someone coming up behind her. "Hello Ezio." she greets. He sits down next to her and sighs in disappointment. "How do you always know it's me?" he asks, a small laugh hinting. "A distinctive smell of kindness and trust lingers around you." she tells him, looking at the setting sun. Ezio frowns and sniffs his sleeve. "That is a good thing." starfire assures. "Good!" Ezio breathes In relief. Starfire giggles at his comment. A few, silent, seconds pass and the two just watch the horizon. After the sun has fully gone down, Starfire stands and walks to the edge. "I must go. I have a mission to complete." she tells him. "Alone? You are much braver than you look." he examines. "Looks can be deceiving." she reminds. Ezio nods in agreement. "I couldn't agree more." she gives him a small smile and then swan dives off the building, letting her ability of flight carry her with the wind.

Starfire has arrived at a given location. A dark building which has been deserted for quite sometime. Her mission is to investigate the mysterious object, that was left her by travellers, that has been causing some distractions in the surrounding areas. She jumps from the broken window and lands softly on the concrete. She looks around into the darkness but sees nothing, other than a glowing object in the middle of the room. She takes tentative steps toward it. She kneels down to examine it and as she does, she notices shadows moving sutley behind her. "Are you going to hide in the darkness forever?" Starfire asks. When her question is out in the open, the figure steps from the shadows. "So, you are Ezio's new pet." the male figure states. "Pet? Hardly. However, I have heard that you are a pet to many people, Cesare Borgia." she replies, standing up. She turns around to see the man dressed in silver armour and a red robe. "You will pay for that idle comment!" he snarls. Just then, five guards come from the shadows. Starfire keeps a calm, straight face. "You think I did not know they were there? You would never travel without protection because you are too scared that you will be beaten." Starfire challenges. Cesare's face turns scarlet and he orders his guards to stand down. "That mistake will cost you your life!" he threatens. He pulls his sword from it's sheath and holds it tightly in his hand. "Unsheathe your sword assassin! Face your demise with dignity!" he scowls. She grips the handle and pulls the sword from the slit in her back. "It will not be my fate that is met tonight, but it will be yours!" she growls. The two dive forward and slash their swords toward each other. Starfire's sword ricochets off Cesare's armour and his sword is dodged by her jumping to the side. As soon as the two have recovered, Cesare swings his sword toward her face, but she blocks it by holding her own sword in front. However, he brings his sword down, jus as she is slicing hers across. She pulls back and, noticing and small throbing pain, glances at her leg. His sword has opened her skin and blood is trickling from the cut. "You may have a talent, but everyone feels pain at one point!" he laughs. Just then, he winces as pain shoots up his arm. He finds that when she sliced across, she had caught his arm. "And everyone must feel death at one point aswell." she adds. He frowns In annoyance and orders his guards to defend him. "Cesare Borgia lives up to his reputation as a weak leader who is always hiding behind his wall of guards!" Starfire announces. Cesare quickly pushes the guards back and gets ready to face Starfire again. "I think we should finish this now!" Cesare gives a fake yawn. " I could not agree more" Starfire agrees giving a wicked smile. She gathers starbolts and makes them travel up the swords thin blade. Cesare's face dulls and he takes a step away from the glowing green sword. "What are you?" he asks, backing away. "The newest assassin!" she smiles. Then she dives forward, ready to strike him with her sword.

Ezio followed the girl, keeping quiet. She turns the corner. He let's out a silent laugh. But when he turns the corner, she's gone! "You need to get better on your following!" she giggles, hanging from the ceiling in front of him. He jumps back in shock and sighs in frustration. "The truth and kindness again?" he asks. She laughs and nods. "Also I got a tip from another assassin." she adds. Ezio sighs again and the emotion drains from his face. She grabs the bar that she has wedged her feet in between, so she can hang down, and turns herself up right. Ezio takes hold of her waist and helps her down. She is shocked at his sudden decision, but doesn't stop him. When her feet are back on the ground, he doesn't remove his hands and, for some reason, she doesn't mind. Their eyes are locked onto each others and they find themselves slowly pulling closer together! They close their eyes and their lips are about to touch, when they are interrupted by another assassin. "Excuse me Mentors. Someone is here to see Starfire." she says. Ezio coughs in embarrassment and Starfire pulls up her fallen hood. "Yes I am coming." starfire replies, following the assassin down the corridor. '_I_ _can not believe that I was about to kiss ezio! I can not do that! I must stay true to Robin!'_ she mentally scolds herself. The assassin tower doors swing open and as she stands in the doorway, she sees a familiar figure coming closer. Ezio joins her at the door. "Cesare! Come back for a rematch?" she taunts. "I have come to put you in your place, you worthless excuse for an assassin!" he almost screams at her. "Am I missing something?" Ezio whispers to her. "I shall explain later." she replies. "How can I be a worthless assassin if I beat you last night and I have been made a mentor because of it?" she questions Cesare, assassins gathering around her ready to defend. Suddenly, Borgia guards pour out from the horizon and come together behind him. "There you go again! Hiding behind your guard shield!" Starfire says. "I won't be hiding! I will fight you. While I am killing you, my guards will kill your pathetic group of assassins!" Cesare threatens. Starfire pulls out her sword from the slit as he unsheathes his sword from it's holster.

The whole area has been plunged into a fight. There are thousands of lifeless bodies covering the ground, from both sides. Not a single piece of clothing hasn't been splattered with blood. Ezio is starting to loose stamina while defending Starfire from gathering guards. Cesare brings his sword toward and whips it against her thigh! She winces in pain and another cut joins the many other slashes covering her skin. She brings her sword up and tries to make even just a scratch. However, he blocks it and with an expert flick of his wrist, knocks the sword out of her hand. He kicks the back of her knees and her legs buckle. She collapses to the floor. Cesare brings his leg up and strikes her chin with his knee. She is flung from her knees to her back, panting furiously. Ezio sees this and screams her name. The fights fall silent and stop to see what's happened. "How long can you keep this up assassins? One mentor has already fallen, it won't be long before you all do!" Cesare states. A lot of whispers are shared when Starfire rises. "The assassins will never give up!" she declares, in a weak voice. "Because if you are still breathing, then this city is still being torn apart!" she continues, her voice growing stronger with every word. "But what can you do? Its over, you've lost!" Cesare taunts. She shakes her head. "No it is not over!" she growls, her eyes glowing green. She makes the glowing green energy shoot from her eyes, which strikes Cesare in the chest, forcing him backwards. She picks up her sword, but instead of gripping it in her hands, she slots it back in the slit in her robes. Then she summons starbolts In her fists and glares at Cesare. She puts her foot on his chest to hold him down and placing her hands together so she is able to make one giant starbolt. Just then, black energy appears around her and drags her through a portal. She arrives in a very modern room and becomes surrounded by for teenagers. She grabs her sword and flicks it to the nearest teens neck. However, she stops just before it hits. The girl dressed in a blue cloak looks on in shock. "Take me back. I am needed back there!" Starfire growls. "But you're need back in your own time." the familiar boy in red and green calms, stepping towards her. She hesitates then lowers her sword. "R-Robin?" she asks, slightly confused. "Starfire it's us, the Teen Titans; your friends!" he breathes. Starfire is just about to drop her sword and run into his open arms when beast boy interrupts. "Why are you covered in blood? And where are your normal clothes?" he asks noticing the change in attire. She gives a sheepish laugh, when another portal open and ezio tumbles out. Starfire stares wide eyed, aswell as everyone else. "Ezio!" she squels in delight. She runs forward and the two hug. However, before any explanations can be shared, the intruder alarm sounds and Borgia guards show up on the CCTV screen! "Who are they?" Cyborg asks, raising an eyebrow. Starfire or Ezio don't answer, instead they dash down the corridors ready to fight.

**Hope you liked it x Please R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**I putting this Chappie up at the same time as my other one, because I haven't updated in a while and I've left people hanging on a thread wanting more. Be easy on me, It was my GCSE'S :/ Anyways here is Chapter 4 x**

**Chapter 4**

Starfire has opened the T-towers entrance doors and has been joined by Ezio and the teen titans. "What are you doing here?" Starfire demands. "We've been ordered by Cesare to end your miserable life!" one guard answers, pulling out his sword and directing it toward Starfire. She pulls her own sword form the slit and places it on the side of the guards, making a metal cross. "Are you sure you want to fight me?" she taunts. The guard hesitates and swallows hard. "I must, I have been ordered." he repeats, a crack appearing in his voice. Starfire nods disapprovingly and then pushes her sword into his diaphragm. She let's the body fall to the floor and few seconds later, the other guards come swarming towards her. Starfire swings the sword expertly in her hand and runs forward toward the oncoming guards. She ducks under a sword and thrusts hers in the direction it came from. It instantly kills another guard and dodges another attack. She brings her leg up and pushes a sword, that is aimed in her direction, which pushes both the weapon and the holder to the floor. She pushes the her word through his abdomen and tips over he sword, dragging it out of the body at the same time. While she is in the air, she grabs a handle full of throwing knives and hurls them through the air. Each one hits a guard either in the chest or in the head. Once she has landed, she puts away her sword and walks back into the tower. She storms through the doors and into the lounge. "What are you doing?" Ezio asks. "These guards followed us here, and they had to get orders from someone." she answers. "Cesare!" Ezio snarls. "Who's Cesare?" Beast boy asks. "A Borgia that is trying to take over Rome and will do the same to Jump city. But I won't let that happen." she explains, typing on the computers keyboard. "If those guards got though the portal, then nothing is stopping Cesare coming through as well." Starfire growls. "But, Starfire... We can handle it without all the death." Cyborg tells her. Starfire cleches her fist and spins to look at him. "That is what I thought when I arrived in the time of assassins, but then I realised that you will neer defeat your enemy if they keep getting back up!" Starfire says. "We don't defend the city by killing everyone that tries to harm innocent poeple. We put them behind bars and give them a second chance." Robin almost yells at her. "Then they brek out. How many poeple has Slade mercilessly murdered everytime he escapes from jail? How many times has he demanded that you be his apprentice, or he would kill us?" She demands to know, quite harshly. There is a short silence. "And how many times has he almost killed _you_?" She continues, almost bursting into tears. "S-Starfire..." Robin stammers at her sudden outburst. She doesn't give him time to say anything, instead just barges past him, down the corridor and into her room, slamming the door shut.

Starfire is lying on her bed, back in normal uniform, when Robin knocks at her door. "Starfire... What happened out there?" he asks, silently hoping she had forgotten the 'talk' they had. He sits next to her and she props her self up on her pillows. Robin see's her red, tear-stained face. "I know. I do not agree what I did, but I have been in a time of assassins for about two weeks now. There if you do not kill them, they come back with more. It has grown on me." She tells him. "No matter what you say or do, I must help Ezio kill Cesare. Because, if I do not, he will kill you! And I could not bare that burden!" She finishes, her eyes filling with tears again. "Hey, don't cry. Everything's gonna be alright." he calms. She gives him a warm smile. "Now, you've been gone for a long time and I haven't heard your beautiful voice..." He trails. She giggles. "But, why would you want to her my voice when I cannot use words correctly or-" She begins, but Robin shushes her. "It's not that you can't use words, it's the route you use on tking them. Anyway, there is nothing wrong with how you speak. I like it... It's... Cute." He tells her, slightly blushing. She presses her forehead against his. "But there are also words that I do not know the meaning of." She tries again. "It doesn't matter. I mean you could always go to-" He begins. She sighs and shakes her head. "Robin?... I belive the expression is... Shut Up!" She orders, slightly cautious. His eyes widen in shock at those two new words to her lips. She presses her warm lips against his and the two share a passionate kiss. "You sort of ruined the romance by saying 'Shut up' and you also ruined the orderby saying 'I belive the expression is..." He jokes. She gives him a light, playful slap on the arm and sits on the end of the bed.

"Any yelling?" Raven asks, as she approches the two boys huddled at Starfire's door. The two jump back in shock and are prepared for a violent slap, when they realises what she just said. "Raven? You don't normaly snoop in other people's buisness!" The two exclaim, shocked. She shrugs and gathers at the door with them. Their is movement from behind the door. "They're coming out! RUN!" Beast boy squels, dashing down the corridor. Raven retreats to the dark relm that is her room and Cyborg runs down the corridor, with Beast boy, to the lounge. Starfire's door slides open and the couple emerge. Suddenly, the alarm signalling a crime starts, the two dash into the lounge, and everyone is up and alert. Beast boy is making the computer blare out his latest song: Linkin Park: New Divide, when Starfire and Robin run into the room. "Beast boy turn that rubbish off!" Raven growls, teleporting in from her room. "I like it." Starfire admits, sheepishly. Beast boy laughs triumphantly, sticking his tongue out at Raven. "Its Slade!" Cyborg warns. Robin tightens his hands into fists. "Titans, move!" he orders, dashing out of the room with them. However, Ezio remains in the lounge. Starfire floats back in. "Are you not joining us?" she questions. "This is your fight, not mine." he answers. "Of course it is! You are a Teen Titan, are you not? And Teen titans stick together." she informs him, holding out her hand. Ezio hesitates, but then takes it and the two run to follow the rest of the Titans.

**Hope you liked it x Please R&R x**


	5. Chapter 5

**I would like to say that in this cahppie there is a change in Starfire's powers and there is a passionate moment between Starfire and Robin, but nothing that serious :)**

**Thank you to:**

**Blood Dragon XIII: Thank you x And incase you didn't get my messgae, this is the early Ezio, from the first game where he's about 17-18 :)**

**xXxblackbutterflysxXx: HaHa Lol x I thought that it might add a bit of tension in the story. Anyway thank you for reveiwing yet another Chapter. I hope you enjoy this one too.**

**Avid Reader Of Fanfiction: I forgot about that :/ Anyway thank you x**

**Chapter 5**

The Titans have arrived at a deserted looking building. It's very run down and the walls are crumbling. Everyone is searching each room, looking for the deadly villain. Starfire walk over to a shadowed corner and uses her starbolts to light it. She is shocked when a girlish squeal comes from another corner. The Titans discover it was beast boy. "Nice scream dude!" Cyborg snickers, walking with the other titans to his location. "I have something in my throat." Beast boy lies, giving a fake cough. "What've you found?" Robin asks, getting a torch from his utility belt. He switches it on and lights the corner up as Beast boy stammers out his answer. "A s-s-sk-skeleton!" Everyone notices how heavy Starfire is breathing. "Starfire. Are you ok?" Raven asks, raising an eyebrow. She doesn't answer, instead takes a step toward the remains. She looks closely at it then touches a metal necklace lightly with her hand. It looks just like her own. "Ah, the teen titans. You are getting slower and slower." Slade taunts, appearing from the shadows on a balcony. "Slade! Stop hiding, come down here and fight!" Robin growls. Everyone prepares to fight, except Starfire who is still examining the skeleton. "I'm sorry to disappoint, I've got things to take care of." Slade denies. While the titans are brushing of threats thrown by Slade, Starfire has found the gemstone that defines who the Tamerainian was. White. Slyvana, Starfire's best friend back on her home planet. A tear falls down her cheek. Suddenly, she feels her sadness change to rage. She stands up and stalks in front of everyone, her fists clenched. "YOU KILLED HER!" Starfire screams. All the Titans, and Ezio, fix their eyes onto her and are taken aback by her sudden ouburst. Slade hesitates then laughs, realising she is on about her deceased friend. "Why my dear starfire, yes. She was going to alert you of my plans. By the way, her dying wish was that I gave you this." he answers, throwing a piece of paper of the balcony, it floats downwards and stops at Starfire's feet. It's a photo of Sylvana and her, before Starfire left for earth to escape the Gordanions. Fury builds up deep inside Starfire and she can feel her evil side about to show. Her eyes slowly fade from green into a scarlet red aswell as her starbolts. Her hair and clothes change White. Slade looks shocked at her sudden change. Starfire zooms up toward him and throws him onto the wall by his neck! "I should make you suffer the same fate as Slyvana!" Starfire screeches. Her voice has change from one, cheerful tune, to a million, angry screams. She strikes at him with her free hand, making his mask crack. She then throws him of the balcony, followed him down and kicks her feet into his stomach as she lands. She holds her arms out and loads of daggers materialise in front of her. She pulls her hands down and the daggers are pushed down aswell. However, before they hit him, she forces them to stop. "But, I will make sure you live so you will not go a single day without forgetting what you did." she finishes, those voices still filling her voice with screams. the daggers change into electrical shocks, that attack Slade and make him unconscious. After that, Starfire walks over to the corner that the skeleton is leaning up. Starfire touches the White gem and it starts to glow. She gives a weak smile. "You are free Slyvana." Starfire announces, crushing the gem in her hand. A White mist comes from it and forms in the shape of a girl. "Thank you Kori." the girl thanks. Starfire nods her head in recognition. "I have missed you Slyvana. You would have loved earth." she tells her. Slyvana smiles. "I bet I would... I'm gonna be waiting for you Star... We'll see each other again." Sylvana assures. The two hug and both shed tears. "And you need power more than I do right now, so I am giving you mine." she finishes, making her hands glow. Starfire tries to reject it, but the White glow has already started to surround her. It lifts her from the ground and makes the starbolts she has gathered grow deeper, in colour, and is outlined in a bright, White light. Ezio calls her name, but she cant answer, something is stopping rims on her, now purple, clothes turn a thick White. Her jade green gems, and eyes, become a lighter green with the occasional gleam if White. However, hers eyes are not open for long. The distant memory fades and the mist dissipates. From the power that is inside her, old and new, she blanks out, forcing her eyes to close. She falls a little, but Robin is quick to react. He catches her in his arms and carries her, bridal style, toward the vehicles and off to the tower.

Starfire takes tentative steps into the lounge, slightly uneasy. She leans up the wall, letting out a sigh of pain. Her head is pounding and every inch of her body hurts. Looking at the computer clock and date, she is shocked to see that she has been asleep for two days! 'No one is around... Of course they would not be, it is quarter past two in the morning.' she thinks to herself. She looks down at her newly designed clothes. Suddenly, her stomach let's at a loud growl. She would have blushed if people were here. She pads over to the fridge and pulls out some left over pizza. She grabs two slices and places them on a plate. She puts the pizza box back in the fridge and closes the door with her foot. After she has swallowed her last bite, she takes the empty plate to the sink. She fills up the bowl with hot, soapy water and plunges the plate in. She places it on the draining board, grabs a tea towel and dries both her hands and the plate. But before she can put it away, she is interrupted by two sliding onto her waist and pulling her close to the figure behind her. "Nice to see you're up." the figure says, nuzzling into her neck. "Thank you, but you are up early Robin, yes?" she answers, turning, in his arms, to face him. The masked hero presses his forehead against hers. "Nah, I get up at this time... sometimes." he replies. "Oh yes, to watch the rise of sun." Starfire recalls. Robin chuckles at her use of words. "I think you need some more help on your english." he says. Starfire giggles and he presses his lips against hers. When he pulls away to breathe, she looks sad. "Robin, I do not think I know enough of the 'language of English' to continue speaking it." she tells him. They kiss again an it turns into a long passionate kiss. They travel from the kitchen and into the lounge, not breaking the kiss. Robin pushes her up against the back of the sofa. He lifts her up onto it and she wraps her legs around his. She takes off his cape and it slides to the floor behind him. He pulls off her boots and drops them next to his cape. As soon as his hands are free, she grabs them and removes the gloves. However, Starfire slips off the back and falls onto the sofa, pulling Robin with her. He puts all his wait onto his arms. She starts to fiddle with his mask and when there is no protest against it, she takes it off. His beautiful blues eyes look at her. Suddenly, Batman's face comes up on the computer screen, without them knowing. He coughs to get there attention. Robin almost falls off the sofa in shock seeing his former mentor on the screen. "Dammit!" he mutters under his breath. He gets from on top of Starfire and walks to the screen. Starfire realises she still has his mask in her hand, so she quickly flys over and presses it into his hand. "Batman! What are you doing, calling at four in the morning?" Robin asks, slipping his mask back on, embarrassed. "What are you doing up with Starfire at four in the morning." he challenges. Robin hesitates. "Two chai." Robin says, impressed. "Please, what is wrong? You look distressed." Starfire asks, trying to move the conversation on. "There have been mysterious deaths all around Gotham and I was wondering if it has been happening in jump city." Batman reports. Robin shakes his head. "The closet thing we've got to mysterious is Ezio that is staying here." Robin assures. "Please be quite." Starfire asks, quietly. "Sorry Star it was just a j-" he begins, but is cut off by Starfire pressing her finger against his lips. After she is sure he'll stay quiet, she removes her finger and starts to look around the room. The two watch her. "Starfire what's wrong?" Robin whispers. She hesitates. "Se are not alone..." she quietly answers.

**Hope you liked it :) Please R&R and tell me what you think x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took me so long to update. Internets been down and I've been doing options at school Anyways... Thank you to: **

**xXxblackbutterflysxXx:**** Robin and Starfire are still going out, but I wanted to show a small, little spark between Starfire and Ezio. You will find out about the murders in the next chapter and thank you, I write to please and entertain x **

**Please R&R it will be much appreciated. If you have any requests or suggestions, please dont hesitates to ask/say, I consider everyones reveiws and ideas x Please enjoy :)**

**Chapter 6**

Starfire is checking each shadow, looking for the intruder. Robin and Batman are looking at her, slightly confused. "I can't hear anything." Batman whispers to Robin. "Neither can I." Robin quietly replies. A White sword materialises next to Starfire and she takes hold of it. She glances at the open door. After a few seconds, she dashes out of the door and down the corridor. "Starfire! Wait!" Robin calls after her. Starfire doesn't stop and Robins shouts wake the others. "Dude, shut up!" Beast boy yells. However, when they see the two dashing down the corridor, they follow. Ezio catches up with Starfire. "Starfire what are you doing?" he asks. Suddenly, Starfire skids to a halt and holds her sword out to the side. "Out!" she orders, looking into the shadows. An assassin emerges. "Sofia?" starfire exclaims. The two hug in delight as Starfire's sword fades away. "What are you doing here?" she asks. "I don't know, I just... Appeared here!" Sofia answers, slightly confused. When her eyes travel to Ezio, a thought pops into her head. "You two must come with me, someone wants to see you." Sofia says, grabbing the two by their wrists and dragging them outside.

Sofia finally comes to a stop outside the titans tower and shows them a figure coming from the shadows. "Leonardo!" Ezio exclaims as the figure is hit by the light. "Ezio! Where are we?" he asks, confused. "The 21st century." Ezio replies. "Impossible." Leonardo says, shaking his head. "Apparently not." Ezio says. "You haven't been here long and you've already found yourself a charming lady to stay with!" Leonardo shakes his head. "Ah, yes, this is Starfire. Starfire, Leonardo da Vinci." Ezio presses on, introducing the two. "Wow! I have heard so much about you." Starfire says, amazed. "Ezio has told you about me?" Leonardo asks, confused. "Sorry, no... But you are a painter, are you not?" Starfire wonders. He nods his head. "Although, I am not a very good one." he replies. Starfire frowns in disbelief. "I have to disagree. I have seen your work and also the humans on this planet are constantly talking about it. You are one of the greatest painters ever!" Starfire exclaims. "I thank you for your flattery, but-" he begins, but is cut off by Starfire grabbing his, and Ezio's, hand. "Here I'll show you." she tells him, walking to the edge of the island. "Starfire, can you carry the two of us?" Ezio asks. She nods her head in reply. "Wait, carry?..." Leonardo trails off. "Yes, do not worry she is an expert." Ezio assures. "But where are we-" Leonardo is cut short by Starfire zooming up into the air, taking Ezio and Leonardo with her. "-going." Leonardo finishes, looking at the distant city below him. "We... We are... Flying?" he gasps. "You get used to it after a while." Ezio assures. "But how can this be? How can we be flying?" Leonardo asks. "I am not from the planet earth. It is still my home, but I come from the planet tameran." Starfire explains, keeping her eyes fixed to the skies ahead.

Starfire lands, with Ezio and Leonardo, outside the jump city art museum. She leads then inside to the art section and stops outside a room. "What are we doing here?" Leonardo asks. Starfire signals to the door. "Have a look." she answers. Ezio opens the door and the three walk inside. Every piece of artwork that Leonardo has done are lined up on the walls and labelled with dates and names. "Leonardo... It is your paintings." Ezio gasps. Leonardo is speechless. "People love your work. This room is full everyday with people that wish to see you art. Also they are very valuable." Starfire explains. Leonardo travels over to a painting. It's the Mona Lisa. "That is the most treasured painting of your collection." she tells him. Suddenly, the wall to the museum explodes and a figure walks through the hole. People scatter. "What is that?" Leonardo asks. The figure continues walking and Starfire gathers starbolts in her hands. "Hello again, Starfire." the figure taunts. "Slade!" she snarls. She gets into a fighting stance, but slade throws something at her. The objects embeds itself in her arm. Its a type of needle. The liquid flows into her bloodstream and she starts to feel dizzy. "What have you done to her?" Ezio growls. "Just a light sleeping drug. Now, if you don't want her killed, then you won't follow." Slade explains, picking starfire up and slinging her limp body over his shoulder. He exits, with her slung over his shoulder, through the hole entered through. "C'mon, we need inform the other Titans." Ezio says, tugging at Leonardo's arm. "Who was that?" Leonardo asks, following Ezio. "I do not know much about him, I have only met him once before. But what I do know is that he is feared crimnal, and the Teen Titans worst enemy." Ezio replies. The two continue towards Titans tower, to inform the Titans abut Starfire abduction.

**What did you think? Please Review and read some of my other stories. Thank you xxx P.S. Sorry if this chapter was a bit short. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter x No thank you's this time because no one reveiwed :'( Hope you like it x**

**Chapter 7**

"WHAT?" Robin screams. Ezio and leonardo have just informed the Titans of Starfire's capture by slade. "Robin, calm down. We'll get her back." Raven assures. "Yeah, I mean, it's not like Star can't handle herself. She's probably kicking Slades butt." Cyborg tries to help. Robin hesitates. "With everything going on, how do we know that he hasn't met one of these assassins and joined forces?" Robin questions. There is a brief silence, which is suddenly broken by red lights and the alarm. "It's an assassin." Cyborg says, looking at the screen. Robins fists clench. "Titans, GO!" he orders.

Starfire wakes on the floor. No bindes, no handcuffs... Nothing. However, her head is pounding. She presses her hands against the floor and lifts herself up, dizziness overcoming her senses. She staggers to the side and props herself up against a wall. "Has a bit off an after taste, doesn't it?" Slade asks, cockily. Her head turns to him and sees another figure standing next to him. "Looks like it's not just people in Jump City that want to kill you Starfire." Slade says. Now she knows who the figure is. "Still hiding, Cesare?" Starfire questions. Cesare strides forward and unsheathes his sword. He presses her up against the wall and holds the sword up to her neck! "I could kill you, right here, right now." he threatens. "Do it!" Starfire dares. Cesare bares his teeth, in annoyance and sheaths his sword. "What do you want Slade?" she asks, knowingly. Slade chuckles. "You know me well Starfire. You showed an extreme amount of power back in the warehouse. Now I need a new... 'apprentice', and you need to avoid being the reason for your friends deaths,... for Robins death." he explains. She clenches her fists. "Leave them out of this!... When you say apprentice, you just want the power, yes?" she growls. "I should just kill her now, then we both get what we want." Cesare suggests. "It doesn't work like that. She's willingly got to give us the power, otherwise you'll just be killing her for no reason." While Slade and Cesare are having their 'debate', neither of them notice the sword materialising behind Starfire. She grips the handle and holds it behind her back. "I'll still get what I want. I will get to kill Ezio's beloved apprentice." he laughs. Ignoring Slades attempts, he stalks forward, sword in hand and raises it ready. He is about to plunge it into her stomach, when she intercepts it with her own. He growls in frustration. "You should have killed me when you had the chance." Starfire taunts, pushing against his sword. "I plan to!" he spits back. They jump back and ready for their attacks. They run forward and lunge at each other. Starfire dodges his attack, but he is to slow for hers. A part of his armour is dislodged and falls, uselessly, to the floor. She smirks in achievement. "Don't look so happy, that'll be you last, successful, move." he threatens. Suddenly, he dives for her, throwing her up against the wall! The point of his sword reaches her chest, but she just stops it. Her sword is struggling with his, and he's beginning to win. The sharp metal digs in an she winces in pains. A small trickle of blood shows. One more push and he would kill her! She needed to escape. She continues to force against his sword, but is still losing! She let's out a cry of pain as the metal digs deeper! Bloodlust can be seen coating Cesare's eyes. "Cesare! Let her go!" Ezio's voice orders. They look up and see Ezio, and the Titans, standing at the opening of a skylight. "Come to protect you're apprentice Ezio? Or maybe she's something more." he taunts. Robins face twists in jealousy and annoyance. "Tell me Ezio, how shall I kill her? Slowly and painfully?" he continues. He gives the sword a slight push and Starfire screams in agony! "LET HER GO!" Robin shouts. "Is that anger or jealousy in your voice Robin?" Slade joins. "Slade! How did I guess? This seems like something shallow that you would do." Robin snarls. Slade laughs. "I sse that you and you're, former, mentor have discovered the work that Cesare and the Borgias have done in Gotham City?" Slade questions. "So it's your fault those people are dead!" Robin growls. Starfire let's out another scream! "I'll distract Slade, you get Cesare." Robin tells Ezio. He nods. The two jump through the skylight, going toward their selected targets. Robin's foot connects with Slade's face and Ezio's hidden blade embeds Cesare's armour, but doesn't harm him. Starfire drops to the floor and the other immediately assist her. "The sword didn't puncture any vital organs, she should be ok." Raven informs them. Suddenly, Borgia guards surround them. "But you won't." the Captain tells them. Then, they all unsheathe their swords!

**Hope you liked it :) Please R&R and get ready for the next chappie ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter :) Again no thank you's :'( But I did have a reveiw on my story: Forbidden love, so I will be continue writting that one again :) Anyway, here you go x**

**Chapter 8**

"Kill them." the Borgia captain ordered. Guards start to proceed to the three titans, their swords gripped in there hands. Starfire hears this and let's out a very loud, high pitched, whistle. This distracts the guards and, when they are finally ready to fight again, assassins leap from the skylights and windows and land on them, their hidden blades extending through their armour. Starfire gets up and thanks the assassins for their assistance. She winces as her chest wound re-opens. "Starfire, you need to relax. Take it easy." Cyborg informs her. "How can I take it easy when Robin is fighting Slade and Ezio is fighting C-" she begins. However, she is interrupted by a loud crash. Her head swings to Ezio and sees him backing down. His sword is lying on the floor, next to his broken hidden blade. "Back down Starfire, and die with honour. Or I will kill Ezio, right here!" Cesare warns. "Keep fighting Starfire, he will kill me anyway." Ezio orders. Starfire is torn between the two choices. "I cannot let you die for me." She steps forward, but stops in the middle. "Time is up!" Cesare growls. He plunges his sword forward and Ezio prepares for death. Suddenly, Sofia comes from nowhere and dives in front of the blade, sacrificing herself! She falls to get knees and Starfire rushes to her side. "Sofia! No! Why did you do that?" Starfire cries. "To save you the choice. Now you can live and still see Ezio." she answers, rasping. Starfire let's a tear fall and the whole room becomes silent. "You were an amazing assassin, and friend... To both of us." Starfire thanks, signalling to Ezio as well. Sofia give a weak, acknowledging smile, then, he body falls limp and her breathing ceases. Starfire carefully lays her body on the floor and rises. "Requiescat in pace." Ezio kneels down and closes her eyes. Starfire is fighting back her anger. "Starfire, are you ok?" Raven asks, sensing the change in her mana. "She one of my best friends and she is dead! She helped with training and has made amny sacrafices for me. A Cesare _must _die!" she replies. Her eyes, that are shut tight, reopen glowing green, with glints of White. Her clothes gather White rims on the seams and her hair has White streaks. The starbolts she has gathered in her hands have a White light mixed with the green. She stalks toward Cesare. She strikes his face with her fist and rips his sword from his hand. She points it at his throat! "Starfire, calm down, he's not worth it." Cyborg calms. "He killed Sofia." she snarls. "But you don't need to kill him." Beast boy reminds her. She hesitates. Suddenly, a high pitched squeal rings through the air. Starfire cries in pain and clutches her head. The Titans turn to see Slade holding a small device in his hand, the source of the noise, and Robin lying on the floor next to him! "Starfire starts to scream in agony as the noise grows in frequency. Slade releases the button and the noise stops. Starfire collapses to her knees. Cesare comes up behind her and presses the swords edge against her throat. She can't take her eyes of Robins body. Borgia guard surround the Titans and Ezio. Ezio shows his hidden blades in warning. "Don't bother, attack us and I'll kill Starfire an then the rest of you." Slade warns. He the turns back to Starfire. "Is he..." she trails, signalling to Robin. "Give us your power and you can find out." Slade almost orders. If he really was dead, then it would be pointless giving her powers to him. But if she didn't, and he wasn't dead, he would kill him an somehow get her powers anyway. She closes her eyes and sighs deeply. Just then, loads of windows smash and countless doors fling open. "Let them go!" Batman growls, landing with Batgirl. Thousands of Titans have gathered behind them, prepared to fight. There is a moments hesitation from Slade. "Cesare, new plan, kill then." Slade orders. Cesare throws starfire to the floor and lunges at her! Fortunatly, Batman intercepts, throwing him of his corse. After, all hell brakes lose as Titans and Borgia's collide. Starfire stumbles up and dashes up towards Robin and Slade fights one of the Titans. She cups his face in get hands. "Robin? Robin please wake up." she cries. He doesn't make a sound. He doesn't open his eyes, or breath. "No! Not you!" she breaths, holding him close. Batgirl falls to her knees next to her and let's a few tears fall. The two hug for reassurance. "BATMAN!" Batgirl screams for help. Batman head swings to them in questioning. "He didn't make it!" she continues. His eyes widen in shock. Mixed emotions spread through the room. Borgia's cheer and Titans can't belive it. Everyone that is cheering is soon silenced with a swift attack from their rival. The Titans must continue their fight, with or without Robin.

**Hope you liked it x Please R&R XXX**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Starfire's level of rage was amazing. She was trying so hard to bottle it up and keep it under wraps, but it wasn't working. Raven could sense the power surges in her mana and it was painful. She falls to her knees as starfire's rage increases. "starfire, stop!" raven almost begs. "I-I cant!" starfire shuts her eyes tight and shakes her head, as if to try and get the fury out. Her eyes are forced open and their glowing red! Since she was already at her next stage, the only thing that could handle the power was her climax, her evil side. She tries to shut her eyes again, but it doesn't work. Batgirl puts her hand on her back, in comfort. "raven, what should I do?" batgirl questions. Their is a hesitation. "nothing, it's too late. Just... Stay out of her way." raven tells her. Batgirl nods and backs away in obedience. Starfire grips her head. Her hair turns White, as well as her clothes, and her starbolts are a shade of scarlet. She screams and those voices are filling her words again. This grabs everyones attention and, both Titan and villain, are shocked to see the outcome of her rage. She notices slade amount the crowd. Vaulting the guard rail, she dives toward her and grabs his neck. "you are in this position again, Slade." she growls. Borgia guards, and captains, abandon their Titan rivals and surround her. She smiles with mischief and a White dagger materialises behind each enemy. Coming to the conclusion that they are worthless and not needed, she, swiftly, raises her arm and pulls her hand into a fist. The daggers fall from their floating position, penetrates their amour and kills them instantly! The bodies fall lifeless to the floor. "starfire, I think you should cal down and stop." cyborg calms. "NO! He killed Robin! He joined forces with Cesare. Together they have killed many more innocent lives." she screeches at him. "Starfire! Do you think you're the only one that'll miss him?" batman asks, seriously. She hesitates. Ezio joins her by her side and places his hand o her shoulder. Her eyes, clothes and hair fade back to their normal colour and she warps herself in ezio's arms, for reassurance. A few years are allowed to fall, before the colour returns and the evil takes over again. She pulls herself from his arms and pulls her glare back to slade. Suddenly, a sword is thrust through her stomach! She glares down at it and finds that its Cesare. He is grinning widely behind her, in victory. However, she doesn't fall to the floor like he expected. Instead she steps forward and the sword slides back through her. When the sword is fully out, there's no blood, not even a scratch! She turns to him and fires starbolts at him. He is sent to the wall on the other side of the room, being knocked unconscious. She turns back to were slew was, but sees he has run off! "somebody find him, before I do." she threatens. "otherwise I will kill him!" she snarls. About half of the titans dash out of the doors, in search of slade, the rest watch as starfire makes her way over to robins body. Raven takes a step forward. "starfire... He's gone... Don't do it." she says, cautiously. The evil has buried back inside her, but she still has gleams of White in her. "I could do it though! It will save him." she explains. "what she trying to do?" batman asks. "use her knew powers to bring Robin back." raven tells him. "but... That might kill her... Right?" beast boy asks, alarmed. Raven nods. Ignoring everyones arguments, starfire places her hands on Robins chest an closes her eyes. Titans start arguing with her as ezio runs over to her. "are you sure you want to do this?" he asks. She nods. "I got us all Ito this, I should be dead not him." she explains. "and there's nothing I can do to stop you, right?" he questions, knowingly. She nods her head again. He takes a step back from her as she reopens her eyes. They are now glowing a bright White. Light envelopes the two and for a few seconds, no one can see anything. Finally, the light fades and starfire still has her hands pressed against robins chest. A few seconds pass, and silence lingers. Suddenly, Robin jolts up and sucks in air. Starfire wraps her arms around him in comfort, and relief. "w-what just happened?... Was I D-dead?" he stammers. Starfire pulls away at arms length. "does it matter? You are fine now." she smiles. They hug and then share a kiss, as titans give a sigh of relief. "I told you I would be fine." starfire repeats, slightly cockily than people are used to. Robin stares at her. "why wouldn't you be?" he asks, worry strickening his voice. "raven thought I would die if I strained my powers to save you." se replies, not thinking much of it. "starfire, you shouldn't have taken that risk." Robin says. "but I'm fine and I get to keep seeing you. It is worth it." he smiles. However, not everyone is overly impressed. Raven is studying starfire, suspiciously. Things might be fine now, but she could sense that the ride wasn't over yet.


	10. Chapter 10

_**-hiding behind a homemade pillow barracade- **_**Guys, I'm SUPER sorry that I haven't uploaded for ages. First I was on holiday and then I got a low grade on my math MOCK exam, so I was grounded to do studying. After that, I sent all my chapters, six of them, to my computer and they got wiped off . Then, when I finally wrote them again, someone hacked out computer and killed it DX So we have just gotten another and I have wrote everything again! **_**-Waits for the angry mob to decide wether they'll throw the pitch forks, fruits and bricks- **_**Hopefully there'll be NO more interuptions and I can post up the rest of the story. Hope you like it ;)**

The Titans, and Ezio, have returned back at Titans tower an have found Leonardo waiting for them. "How did it go?" Leonardo asks, eagerly.

"Fine, no one is hurt." Ezio assures.

Leonardo senses that his thoughts are focusing on something else. By the looks if things, on the peppy Starfire.

"Is she always like this?" he asks, breaking the silence between them.

"No. Normally she is focused and polite. Now her thoughts seem to be scattered and her attitude towards us is... Different." Ezio denies.

"So, you want to know why and what you can do about it?" Leonardo questions, knowingly. Ezio nods.

"Starfire says that we can rest in the spare room." Leonardo informs.

Night falls and all the titans are asleep, everyone except Starfire. Robin was asleep in his own bed, wiped out from the occurrences of the previous hours. She keeps tossing and doubling over in pain. Raven had taught her how and which medicines to take, a while ago, so it's not like she had to endure this pain. So, to make her life a little more comfortable, she makes her way out of her bed and into the corridor. Ezio, with his trained ears, hears her padding down toward the medical bay. He pokes his head out and, keeping his distance, tails her. She almost staggers into the medical bay and grabs some painkillers. She swallows a few, but collapses to her knees straight after! Ezio rushes to her side. "Starfire what is wrong?" he asks urgently. She winces in pain.

"I do not know!" she breathes.

"We should tell Robin." he says, picking her up bridal style.

"No, he will worry to much. Please, once the killers of pain have started and I am in bed, I shall be fine." she attempts to reassure. He looks at her suspiciously, but does as she asks and carries her back to her room. Once she is tucked up in her bed, he returns to his, quickly falling asleep. However, Starfire's pain is growing into agony. She screws her hands into fists and shut her eyes tight, as if trying to block out the pain. It doesn't work. She finds that, slowly, she is becoming dizzy and tired. She notices that her sheets are turning a deeper colour above her stomach. So, she flicks her bedside lamp on to investigate. However, the warm liquid on her hands explains it all. She's bleeding. But, before she has time to find out why, pain floods her systems and forces her to pass out.

The alarms are blaring through the towers speakers and the red warning lights are lit up. "Starfire. Starfire, we need your help with an assassin." Robin says, knocking on her door. A few seconds pass with no answer.

"She answering?" cyborg asks.

"No, not a word." he replies.

"Maybe we should leave her alone for now. I mean, she went through a lot of stress yesterday." Raven reminds. A moments hesitation passes, but Robin reluctantly agrees. The Titans rush out of the tower to track the assassin, not knowing the critical state Starfire has slipped into!

"Whoa! We just wanna help!" Beast boy exclaims, dodging a swipe from the assassins blade.

"Mentor, what are you doing with these people?" the assassin asks Ezio.

"Do not worry arkadashim. They are friends with Starfire." he calms. The assassin lowers his blade slightly.

"Well where are we?" he questions.

"Jump city. Everything will be explained, just come with us."Ezio prompts. The assassin hesitates, but nods after.

"And Starfire is there as well?" he checks. Ezio nods his reply.

The Titans have back at the Titans Tower with the assassin. "Starfire, someone wants to see you." Robin calls. No answer. Raven closes her eyes for a brief second.

"Something's wrong." she tells them, opening her eyes. The Titans don't have time to answer, before she dashes out of the room, down the corridor and to Starfire's door. The door slides open and ravens eyes settle on the unmoving, blood covered body of Starfire! "Robin! You might want to get her, NOW!" Raven almost orders. Robin dashes through the doorway and looks down on Starfire's body. "We need to get her to the medical bay, immediately." Raven tells him. Robin quickly gathers Starfire in his arms and rushes to the medical bay with Raven. As soon as he has lain her down on the bed, raven investigates the situation. The rest of the Titans, Ezio and Leonardo burst into the room.

"What's happened?" Beast boy asks.

"We're not sure." Robin replies, looking at Starfire's diagnostics. Beast boy notices the looks of sorrow filling Ravens eyes as she sees something on the computer. "Anything raven?" Robin questions, hopeful. Almost instantly she shakes her head.

"No. Nothing to report." she replies. Robins jaw clenches.

"Keep looking!" he orders. Raven nods in obedience, but Beast boy can see the last shimmer of hope in her eyes fade.

**Thanks for reading, please R&R :)**

**Important MUST read: I might be changing my Pen name. If I do, please keep reading this story and click on my author name to read my other stories. If you know anybody else that reads my stories, that doesn't yet know about my name change, could you please alert them. Thank you all 3**


	11. Chapter 11

_**-Spins round on swivel chair in a darkened room, stroking a white cat-**_** Hehehe. I have expecting you! TOLD YOU I WOULD POST THE CHAPTER! You now all need to pay me a pound for every sentance you read. **_**-Ducks out of the way from a flying pillow and hides under table- **_**OKAY! I didn't mean it! I hope you enjoy this chapter, WITHOUT paying me! :'(**

**Oh dear I have officially turned insane :P Hopefully I will return to normal by the next chapter x**

Robin has fallen asleep at Starfire's bedside. He's been searching, frantically, all night for an update on her symptoms, with no luck. Raven silently leaves the room and hovers down the corridor. She turns the corner and bumps into Beast boy. "Beast boy! What are you doing up so late?" Raven asks, quietly and slightly startled.

"You know what's up with Starfire, don't you? I saw it in you're eyes." he knows. ignoring her question. She hesitates, but gives a slight nod of her head.

"When Cesare ran his sword through her, she instantly healed because of her powers. Unfortunately, she needed to keep those powers running for it to stay healed. The wound re-opened while we were persuading the assassin. She has slipped into a critical state...and...I don't think I can get her out of it." Raven explains, sadly. Beast boy looks distraught. He tries to speak, but no words come out of his mouth.

"Have you told Robin?" he manages to splutter. Raven shakes her head.

"He'll go over board with the situation and most likely make it worse." she tells him.

"But, you will help her?"

Raven goes to speak but frowns a Beast boy. "Those words didn't come from your mouth." she examines. Then, she turns on her heels and sees that the newest assassin asked the question.

"Of corse I'll try. She's my best friend." Raven confirms. With that, she storms down the corridor and into the dark relm which is her room to look for cures.

Robin moves his head slightly as the glow of a faint green, White and red wakes him up. His eyes adjust to the sudden flush of light and he sees a type of cocoon around Starfire. He can see through it, but it contains the three different lights that woke him up. He glares at it, wondering what it does. He goes to touch it, but stops himself.

'I don't know what'll happen if I touch it.' he thinks to himself, 'Raven might know.' he suggests.

He dashes out of the room, down the corridor and, making it easier, bumps into raven halfway there.

"Robin what's wrong?" Raven asks, picking up a book she dropped on impact.

"Somethings happened to Starfire!" he pants, trying to catch his breath. Her eyes widen and she darts back down the corridor with him. They burst through the door and the cocoon is still around her.

"Ok, this is going to make it harder." Raven mutters to herself, setting the book down on the side.

"Whats happening to her." Robin question, urgently. Raven rubs the back of her neck.

"Her body has gone into a 'protective' state. Slyvana's powers are forcing her to stay alive, her evil side can't let her die and her normal side is working with them to heal her." she explains. As soon as the words are out of her mouth, she wish she never said them. Robin explodes!

"What do you mean DIE? What's wrong with her?" he demands to know. Raven winces at his loud, worried voice.

"Well, before she saved you, Cesare was able to run her through with his sword. Fortunately, because of her new powers it didn't affect her. But now... It's taking it's toll." Raven explains. Robins eyes widen.

"She's dying?" Robin exclaims.

"No... Not yet." she, attempts, reassure.

"How long does she have left? And why didn't she, or more importantly you, tell me about this?" he questions, annoyed.

"For this reason exactly. You would explode, take it over the top. Eventually you're going to start blaming yourself and stumble into depression. It's best that you leave it to me. Besides, Starfire didn't have a clue about the side affects that would take place. She was to focused on your well being to care even if she did." Raven says, placing her hand on his back for reassurance. He tries to speak, but stutters and then stops trying. Raven manages to push him out and shut the door. Then, she turns to her book and flicks through a few pages.

"There's no cure!" Raven breathes. She knew this would be the case. Searching for six hours and not finding ay trace of a solution was _always_ bad in her books. Still, she couldn't, and wouldn't, give up.

"Oh, there's one." a voice corrects, pulling her from her thoughts.

"Slade." she snarls, her eyes darting across the room. Slade emerges from the shadows and makes a beeline toward Starfire. He reaches out for her, but is stopped by Ravens warning.

"Don't! I don't know what'll happen. What I do know is you'll break the protective wall." Raven growls. Slade gives a small chuckle.

"But I do know." his fingers travel through the light, shortly followed by his hand, when the light shatters and fades. Starfire jolts and gasps for air, but can't! She falls limp, drops back down and her eyes close. Ravens eyes start to glow White and she picks up a bed, opposite her, with her telekinetic powers. Slade sighs in disappointment.

"You should know better Raven." Slade taunts. He takes hold of a silver ball and throws it at her. Just before it reaches her, It breaks into four and a net is released. It wraps, tightly around her, restraining her from movement and using her powers. Slade lifts Starfire into his arms and walks towards the window.

"ROBIN!" she screams for help. Slade shakes his head."Azarath, Metrion Zin...Thos!" She trails, seeing that Slade jumps from the window, out of her sight before she can finish. The others come rushing in.

"Raven, are you ok?" Robin asks, helping Beast boy remove the net. Ezio glances at the bed were Starfire was lying.

"Um... Where is Starfire?" he asks, urgently. Robin looks over to the bed as well and his eyes widen.

"Raven?" he questions. There is a slight hesitation as she feels the groups eyes locked on her.

"S... Slade took her." she answers, confirming their worst fears.

**I might be mad, but atleast my chapter is, I don't think...? Anyway I hope you enjoyed it, please R&R **_**-Sits back down in swivel chair and faces away- HeHeHe!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**-Sitting a chair, silently- **_**Me tinks me has calmed down. Maybe... Possibly... Unlikely... hehehe Anyway, here is the 11?... No... 12th? yeah 12th chapter, hope you enjoy! ^.^**

"Local criminal; Billy Numerous was caught and brought to prison by the Teen Titans early today, again with no Robin." a report says to the camera. Robin scowls at the tv, waiting for the criticism and sarcasm to begin. It'd been two months since Starfire went missing. He missed her. There wasn't a single day that passed without him searching for her. Ezio was now an honorary, trusted, Titan. Robin could tell Ezio missed Starfire almost as much as he did. The two assassins shared a special bond of friendship, almost like brother and sister, and Robin was slightly jealous. He had thought that Starfire was his, but he knew from the beginning that even though she loved him, there would always be someone else that she felt close to as well. He thought it would have been with one of the titans, being teamates and all. They were the best of friendsand he was certain that even if they didn't form the team, they would've stayed close friends on meeting each other. Robin switches the tv off. The deafening silence makes him feel even more alone. The other Titans were out, him refusing to go, and Ezio was looking for Cesare. If they found Cesare, they would find Slade and, even better, Starfire. It was best if they found Slade and Cesare before he did, because he is positive that he's going to beat the crap out of them. He sat there, slumped onto the couch, for a few seconds, before boredom swallowed him. He needed to do something. However, there was only one thing he wanted to do; search for Starfire. He jumps up, grabs his communicator and trudges to the garage, were his r-cycle was gathering dust.

Robin kept his eyes glued to the road in front of him. He needed to focus. If his mind drifted to Starfire for to long, he could cause an accident... Starfire. No. he was daydreaming! 'Snap out of it Robin. Eyes and head on the road.' he instructed himself.

Suddenly, his eyes catch someone dashing down the busy pavements, barging frantically past people that got in the way. They were shortly followed by another person, their face covered and with something in their hand. A gun! Robin swung his bike round, expertly, and jumped off in front of the pursuer.

"What's going on her?" Robin demands.

"Nothing kid. Just get out of the way, we have a score to settle." the masked figure orders.

"Not with a gun you don't." Robin growls. Robin grabs his bo staff from his utility belt and extends it. The masked figure steps back and mutters something under his breath, glaring at his victim. Crowds have stared gathering to see what's going on. Robin could hear them whisper about him in awe, amazement and shock. He tried to ignore them. His eyes leave the man for a split second, but, to his amazement, when he returns his gaze; the man has disappeared!

"Thank you Robin." the victim thanks, relived. Robin nods in recognition and is about to mount his r-cycle again, until someone else catches his eye. A woman with bright, firry red hair is talking on her mobile. Her high heeled boots are covered by her jeans and she's, also, wearing a purple tank top. Robin dashes toward her and stops in front of her.

"Starfire!" he breathes, wrapping her into a hug. She look quizzically at him.

"Yeah, I'll have to call you back Shara, somethings come up." she says into her phone. She flips it closed and places it in her handbag.

"Ok, who are you and how do you know my name?" she asks Robin stares at her.

"Starfire, it's me, Robin! We're teammates together... More than teammates!" he explains. Starfire looks apologetic.

"I'm sorry, I've never seen you before in my life. Has something happened to you? Are you ok?" she says apologeticaly, placing a hand on his forehead. He wraps his fingers around her wrist.

"Please Star... Please say it's you." he begs. She shakes her head. Suddenly, Ezio starts a leap of faith of a building, but his fall is broken by a soft black cushion.

"Didn't you recognise that?" Robin asks, signaling to Ezio's leap of faith. She shakes her head again.

"How many times do I have to say ezio? You can't jump of buildings like that." Raven warns, irritated. "I won't cathc you next time!" She finishes. Ezio laughs, but fades when he sees starfire and Robin.

"Starfire?" she looks at the other Titans.

"Dude, you found her?" Beast boy exclaims, running over.

"Thank god, now I won be the only girl with four boys!" Raven gives a sigh of relief. Starfire stares at them all.

"Who are you people? And why do you know me?" she worries. The Titans faces drop. Robin closes his eyes, not wanting to believe that she can't remember. Ezio places his hand on her chin, lightly, and makes her look up at him.

"Starfire..." he breathes, gazing into her eyes. She stops for a second, before pushing his hand away.

"I have to go." she says, walking quickly away. Ezio's eyes are still glued to where she was.

"Slade did this!" Robin growls. Everyone looks at him. Suddenly, an agonised scream comes from down the street. Starfire has fallen to her knees an people have quickly surrounded her. The Titans barge through the crowds. Ezio spots a man with black hair and a red cape where Starfire has fallen. He runs faster, over taking the other Titans and shoving people out of the way.

"Cesare! Leave her alone!" Ezio growls. Cesare stops in his tracks, the limp Starfire in his arms.

"Ezio, how long will you keep this up?" Cesare stalls. Robin shouts to Ezio, which makes him phase and turn to look at Robin. Cesare takes his chance and dashes past people and down an alleyway. Ezio quickly pursues. However, when he turns the corner, Cesare has disappeared, along with Starfire.

**Thanks for reading x Now... Reveiw... My life, and this story, depends on it . Hurry before I turn CRAZY again ^.^ O.o **_**-Silently crying-**_** Nobody has reveiwed the two recent chapters yet :'(**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, sorry that the chapter is a bit late, again... anyway, i write these chapters on my Ipod, so i had trouble getting from the device onto the computer. Well, hope you enjoy :)**

The wind rushes past her ears and pounds against her face. It surges through her robes and grapples onto her hair. She was falling. Falling? The young Tamerainians eyes snapped open to find herself plummeting downwards; the ground approaching fast. She try's to fly, but can't. The only thing she can do is slow her descent. Better than nothing. Her falling speed slows and she is able to direct herself into a close hay bale. She made it... But where? She clambers out of the haystack, to find herself surrounded by assassins.

"Are you ok?" one assassin asks, offering her his hand. She takes it and he helps her out.

"Yes, but where am I?" she asks. The assassins look at one another and then back at her. In total there are about seven assassins.

"Masyaf... Are you sure you are ok?" the same assassin asks. She hesitates.

"... N-No." Starfire replies, slightly stumbling. Suddenly, a door opens in her mind. Robin.

'I forgot about Robin?' she breathes. Her head in pounding and she falls to her knees. "Someone get Altiar, now!"

She curls up on the floor in pain. A minute passes, when two assassins come running across to them.

"Are you ok?" the new assassin calms, raising her head with his hand. another memory come back to her.

"E-Ezio?" she stammers, placing her hand against his cheek. Her eyesight has started to become blurry. She feels the ground underneath her disappear as the assassin picks her up.

Ezio is still checking the wall for any passages or secrets, when Robin and the other Titans catch up with him.

"Where'd they go?" Beast boy asks. Ezio strides over to them, clearly frustrated.

"I don't know." Raven closes her eyes, trying to sense any unnatural disturbances. Nothing. Just then, Ezio makes a sudden movement. He glances at the wall, dashes over and presses his hand on a brick that's slightly sticking out. The wall splits in two and parts. He keeps his eyes locked onto the floor and walks forward, as if he's following something.

"Ezio?" Cyborg asks, cautiously. The Titans follow.

"They went this way." Ezio confirms. Robin raises an eyebrow at him.

"And you know... how?..." he questions.

"I have a special ability that helps me see... Hidden secrets." Ezio explains.

"And what would this 'Special Ability' Be called?" Raven questions.

"Eagle Sense." Ezio replies. The titans stick with Ezio.

"Ezio... You can stop... I've found her." Cyborg says. The Titans look to where he's pointing.

"Starfire!" Robin exclaims, happily. However, the happiness is wiped from his face when he sees the red starbolts coating her hands.

"Yes, you found her. But, the question is, do you still want her?" Slade questions, smugly. Starfire smirks. She glances at Slade, who gives a slight nod of his head. She flips off the ledge she's standing on and lands in front of the Titans, her eyes glowing a vibrant red.

"Starfire, it's us, your friends." Robin tries. However, she keeps walking, getting closer with every step.

"That's no the Starfire you knew anymore. This is the better Starfire. I finally have use to her ultimate power." Slade gloats. Robins fists clench.

"You mean the evil Starfire? Irradicate all spark of hope in her and she's your perfect 'apprentice'?" he growls.

"But it didn't work, did it Slade?" Raven asks. Everyone looks at her, Slade ordering Starfire to stop.

"You weren't able to get the other segments of her powers." Raven finishes. Frustration flares inside him.

"She never gave the power willingly. But I will have it soon." he snarls.

"Where is se?" Ezio demands.

"Somewhere far from here, but so I can still get her back when I need her." Slade says. Ezio clenches his fist and stalks forward. He pins slade against a wall, holding his hidden blade to his neck.

"Where.. Is.. She?" Slade glances to the evil figure of Starfire, who nods in recognition. She floats forward, starbolt in hand, ready to fire. Just then, Robin dives for her, knocking her to the floor. He pins her wrists to the floor, with his hands. His knees are in the outside of her thighs, restraining her movement. Raven covers her eyes with dark magic, preventing her from shooting her eyebeams. They nod to Ezio, confirming he can carry on.

"So, where is she?" Ezio asks again, even more frustrated.

Starfire jolts up, suddenly, as another memory returns. Raven, Beast boy, Cyborg... Every Teen Titan. She's in, what looks like, an old medical room. She looks around for any people in the room with her, but there are none. So, she decides to look around. She stumbles off the bed, she has been lain on, and staggers outside. Two assassins are standing, with their arms crossed and hood up, outside the room, by the door. She tries to walk past them, but they stop her by lightly putting their hands on her arms.

"You need to stay here, mentor wants to make sure you're ok, by keeping you here." one assassin says. Starfire stares at him.

"Mentor...? Ezio is here? Where?" she asks, urgently. The two assassins raise an eyebrow at her.

"Who is Ezio? Our mentor is-" the other assassin begins. However, he is cut off by another assassin coming down the corridor.

"I will take it from here." he says. The two assassins curl a hand around their own fist, bow and walk down the corridor; around the corner. Starfire looks cautious towards him.

"There is no need to be afraid, sister. I am an assassin, like yourself. My name is Altiar and I am the Master assassin of Masyaf." he introduces.

**Hope it was ok :) I wasn't sure whether Altair would call Starfire a brother or sister, so I put the logical idea and put sister :) Please R&R**


	14. Chapter 14

Ezio has Slade pinned against the wall, frantically trying to gather information on where Starfire is. In the meantime, the evil version of Starfire is attempting to break free of Robin and Ravens grip. She's slowly winning!

"Tell us, NOW! Robin may have been trained not to kill people, but I was trained completely the opposite." Ezio warns. Slade hesitates for a split second, seeing the will in Ezio's eyes. He would do it. If Ezio had the chance, and reason, he would kill Slade for Starfire; and Slade knew it.

"Guys, look what I found!" Beast boy calls. Cyborg follows Beast boys voice, to find him standing outside a blue portal. The two rush back in.

"There's a portal in the back. Looks like a time portal." Cyborg explains. Ezio glares back at Slade.

"That's where she is, isn't it?!" he asks, threatingly. Slade doesn't say anything, so the Titans know that they have beat him... For now. Ezio brings Slades head down, which connects with his knee, knocking him out.

"Now that he's taken care of, can we see where the portal goes?" Beast boy pleads, excitedly. Then he remembers the evil Starfire.

"What are we gonna do with her?" Cyborg questions. Raven looks at them. Beast boy moans in dissatisfaction.

"Do we had to? I wanna see where the portal goes." he wines.

"Look, Starfire is strong when she's holding back. Imagine what she's going to be like when she wants to kill us. Robin needs to go because of their relationship an Ezio needs to go because he knows his way around." Raven tells him. Beast boy mutters under his breath, but gets ready to pounce on Starfire. Robin moves away, quickly, and the remaining three tackle her back to the floor.

"We got her. Go!" Raven orders. Robin nods and him and Ezio run through the portal, in search of Starfire.

"So... You are from the future?" Altiar questions. Starfire nods her head, wearily.

"Do you believe me?" she asks. Altiar looks into her eyes.

"Yes." he smiles. She smiles back. He presses his hand against her stomach and fiddles with a symbol on her belt.

"How did you become an assassin then. Or, better yet, a mentor?" he wonders, still holding the crest.

"I helped a future, 1400's, mentor called Ezio Auditore Da Firenze. He talked highly of you. After I had been an assassin for a few months, I understood why." she explains.

"Why did he talk highly of me? I am an average assassin." Altiar says. Starfire shakes her head.

"No... Altiar, you are the most memorable assassin there is. People remember you. You were the master assassin of _all_ assassins." she tells him. He stares at her. Suddenly, there is a loud bang and Starfire jolts up. She slides her sword from the slit in the back of her robes and gets into a fighting stance.

"Templars?!" she questions.

"No, it is the assassins upstairs fighting most likely. They practice there hand combat on each other." he calms. Then he notices her sword and an idea flares in his head.

"Are you any good at fighting?" he asks. She puts her sword back and gives a small, shy, smile.

"How about we test how good you are with the assassins?" he challenges. She nods, surely and follows him outside, as he calls for assassins to gather. After a few minuets all of the assassins have gathered in the combat arena ground. An assassin steps forward, a sword in his hand and bows in respect. She steps into the arena and bows back, unsheathing her own sword. The fight begins and the two look like a mirror image of each other, countering every attack thrown. Just then, there is a change in the pattern. Starfire crosses her sword with his, pushes the two swords to the ground and slashes, knocking the sword out of her opponents hand. Not giving him any time to recover his weapon, she holds her swords point toward his chest. She lowers it, the two bow and other assassins cheer as the first round ends.

Ezio and Robin tumble out of the portals opening, slightly dazed. "W-where are we?" Robin asks, trying to stop the surroundings spinning. Ezio looks around and spots a village in close range.

"Um...By the look of things..." he trails.

"You don't know, do you?" Robin observes, knowingly. Ezio shrugs his response. Robin sighs, gets up and the two trail toward the village.

"It looks quite early, not 1400.." Ezio says. Robin looks at him.

"So we could be walking right into a trap." Robin sighs.

"We will not know until we try." Ezio jokes.

"However, Starfire could be there." Ezio continues. Robin nods and the two keep walking.

"You sounded just like her then." Robin mutters.

Starfire has beaten about sixteen different assassins now, all with different weapons. She has restrained from using her, newly found/remembered, starbolts and continues to fight fairly. Assassins have now started to refuse to volunteer, knowing that they'll be defeated. Altiar jumps the wall, walks to the centre of the arena and unsheathes his sword. Many whispers, mutters and even bets are passed from the crowd of assassins. The two mentors bow and lunge for each other, starting their fight with expertise.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, thanks for sticking with this story for 15 chapters! It's much appreciated x I'm glad people like my writing and I wanted to just say thanks for helping me realise that my writing is improving :)**

Ezio and Robin have finally reached the village and have been greeted by empty silence.

"Well this place looks exciting." Robin says, sarcasm drowning his voice. The two turn corners, trudge down alleyways and knock on empty house doors, in search of answers to their many questions. Where were they? Where is everyone? Where's Starfire?... Just then, Robin spots two children rushing down the main path. He dashes in front of them, stopping them from proceeding.

"Excuse us sir." one boy says, frantically. They try and get past but Robin stands his ground.

"What's happened here? Where is everyone?" he questions. The two children look at him like he was joking.

"Have to not heard? The new assassin is having a fight with the Mentor of this village." the girl explains.

"He's not just a mentor, he's the master assassin." the boy corrects. With that said, the children duck under robins arms and scurry down the main path and over a hill.

"The new assassin might be Starfire" Ezio suggests.

"Worth a look." Robin nods. The two follow where the children went to find an arena crowded with the whole village.

Starfire doges an attack by Altiar. She turns on her heel and swings her sword expertly, but not expertly enough because Altiar deflects it and try's an attack of his own. Neither of them can keep the smiles off their faces. Starfire spins past his blade, when her eyes settle on two figures coming over a hill. By doing this, shes letting down her guard down. Altair takes his chance and lunges at her sword. At the last minuet, she spots it, out of the corner of her eye, and counter attacks. A few seconds pass and the two keep it up, until, finally, Starfire gets the upper hand and is able to knock Altiars sword out of his hand! She points the tip of her sword toward him, showing that she has won. He bows in respect an the other assassins are dumbstruck.

"You really have a talent." Altiar comments. She smiles shyly and in thanks. A few minuets pass and the assassins have started making their way back to their posts. Starfire is sitting on the arena wall, Altiar leaning up it next to her. The two are talking.

"I suppose that your friends will be coming for you soon then?" he asks. She nods knowingly.

"They always do. They never leave someone behind." she answers. There is a second of silence.

"You could always stay. Our creed is always open to... skilled fighters." he attempts to make an excuse of why she should stay.

"Altiar..." she begins, sliding off the wall. She places her hands on his shoulders. "We have not known each other very long, but already you feel like a bigger brother to me. I would love to stay, but-" she continues. However, Altiar cuts her off.

"We could know each other more... I could be more than a big brother. Just... Please stay." he tells her, almost begging. Seeing him like this and already knowing what the answer must be broke her heart.

"At least consider it." he says, noticing the trouble of the choices. She nods positively and hugs him. He looks shocked at her sudden move, but hugs her back.

"Shall we return to the assassin's?" she questions, pulling away.

"No, I would like to show you the village. People will want to get to know you." he answers. He leads her out of the small fighting area and down a main pathway. Starfire's eyes drift over to two figures standing a little to the left. She stops. Her eyes become wide. Altiar turns to see what has excited her. Robin and Ezio are a few metres away and Starfire is bounding towards them.

"Robin! Ezio! I have missed you." she exclaims, pulling them into a bone crushing hug.

"Star, thank go you're ok. You've been worrying us." Robin tells her.

"Why, what events have happened in my abcense?" she questions, curiously. Altiar comes over to meet the two strangers.

"Who are you?" Ezio asks, more defensively than planned.

"Ezio, do not worry. He is a friends and part of the creed. This is-" she explains. However, she is cut short when a loud thunderous noise fills the village. After a few seconds, Beast boy comes running from round the corner, shortly followed by cyborg.

"Beast boy, what's wrong?!" Robin asks, alert.

"Evil... Chasing... We're... Trouble." he pants. Suddenly, Raven runs round the corner, but before she can fully turn it, she is hit by a red light disc! She is sent flying into a building!

"She's followed us!" Ezio confirms.

"Who?!" starfire demands. There is a moments hesitation.

"... You." Cyborg says.

**Well... What'd ya think? Please R&R, having been getting many lately, and give me you're opinions on the story so far :) I know its super late, but I dont own Teen Titans or Assassin's Creed 1, 2, Brotherhood or Revelations, However i'm saving up :D**


	16. Chapter 16

Starfire stares at the corner, where Raven was hit, waiting for the evil version of herself to come.

"What do you mean 'evil side'?" Altiar questions, confused. Nobody has time to explain because the double ganger turns the corner, a smug grin on her face. Starfire walks forward and the two face each other.

"What do you want?" Starfire growls. The other laughs a little.

"To stay outside and away from you. You control your anger, keeping me locked away." Robin stands, firmly, next to Starfire.

"So... Why can't you just leave?" he questions.

"Because I will constantly be drawn back to her. If not to her, to you." she replies, pressing her hand against his cheek.

"Get. Off. Him." Starfire warns, menacingly. The evil Starfire glares at her and laughs.

"Let's get this over with." she smirks. She gathers a large red starbolt in her hands and fires it toward starfire! Starfire doges it, with just a slither to spare. Starfire then gathers a starbolt of her own and throws it at her pursuer. Her starbolt hits, but doesn't even make a mark! The two dive for each other, using their strength alone to battle it out.

"You remember Slade and Cesare, correct?" the double ganger questions.

"How could I forget?!" Starfire replies, grimly.

"Well thanks to Slade, I shall soon be able to roam free and Cesare will be able to end your insignificant life!" she snarls back. The two are forced away from each other, when a portal opens behind them and curls of energy wrap around Starfire's ankles! They also wrap around the titans, Ezio and, accidentally, Altiar! The whisks of energy yank back, forcing them to fall forward and hit the floor.

"I shall see you soon, Starfire, at your burial." the evil spirit smirks. The energy drags the seven beings through the portal and into a different time.

The portal sucks itself closed and releases it's captives. All seven of the sit, or kneel, up and look around.

"Where are we?" Beast boy questions. Starfire smiles in delight in realisation. She hugs Ezio in excitement and the two look at the Roman surroundings.

"Welcome to Florence." Ezio welcomes. Starfire spots the assassins tower in the distance.

"Please, may we return to..." she begins. However, she trails off and flys, quickly, further upwards.

"Starfire, what's wrong?" Altiar asks, concerned. Starfire swallows, hard, in fear.

"Ezio, the assassins! They are in trouble!" she exclaims.

The Titans have arrived at the assassins tower to find it ruined.

"Mentors, you returned." an assassin calls, relived. Starfire and Ezio catches him as he falls.

"You are badly wounded." Starfire worries, examining the large patch of blood.

"What happened?" Ezio questions. The assassin tries to gather his breath to explain.

"The borgias took advantage of your absence. Many of us have fallen." he answers. Starfire presses a hand against the assassins cheek.

"It will be ok, Brother. We will recover." she reassures. Suddenly, there is a thunderous bang that echoes through the air. The group watch in horror a the assassins tower begins to topple and, eventually, collapses!

"Ezio, there could have been people in there." Starfire breaths. She looks at him with a determined stare.

"No starfire, its too dangerous." Ezio warns. However, she totally ignores him and dashes off toward the burning rubble.

Starfire raises a hand in an attempt to protect herself from the shear heat of the flames. She has a long way to go, but not enough time. However, motivation keeps driving her forward; knowing that she has a chance to save at least one life. Not long after entering the collapsed building she spots an assassin, attempting to climb up and through a window. But his escape route is blocked by broken beams and bricks. Starfire flies, as quickly as she can, over the flames, just out of their reach. She hooks her arms under the assassins and round her chest. Eventually, she pulls her away from the flames.

"Thank you mentor." she appreciates.

"Do not worry about it. There is an escape route just ahead. Keep running forward, Ezio and the others will meet you." Starfire instructs.

"Others? More assassins survived?" she questions. Starfire simply nods her head and then heads off in a separate direction.


	17. Chapter 17

Heya Guys, sorry this one was quite late...again *hides away* Scholl started and I got distracted... Alot. But, here ya go :) Hope it's alright x

Everyone watched the entrance to the assassins tower. What was left anyway. Waiting for Starfire. Just then, a figure appears from the billowing smoke and flames. She stumbles a little and then falls to her knees! Robin starts to get his hopes up, hoping for Starfire. People rush over and help. It's revealed that it's not Starfire, but the assassin she rescued. Ezio an some other assassins run over to her and try to reassure her. After about a minuet, Ezio rejoins the Titans and the female assassin is taken away to rest. "She's going to be fine." Ezio assures. Robin doesn't say anything, just keeps his eyes locked on the tower entrance.  
>"Robin?" he calls.<br>"Hm? Yeah, great." Robin answers, distantly.  
>"I was talking about Starfire." Ezio tells him. There is a slight hesitation.<br>"I know." Robin eventually says.  
>Starfire battles her way through the smoke and the flames until she comes to the final room of the tower. To her relief, nobody else was trapped inside. She passes a cracked mirror and has to do a double take. She sees that, somehow, she has become dressed in her assassin robes. She frowns, clearly confused. Then, she spots a figure behind the flames.<br>"Hello? Are you trapped? Can you get out?" she calls, getting ready to fly over.  
>Suddenly, the figures eyes start to glow red! Starfire tries to jump out of the way, but isn't fast enough. She is hit by the red beams and sent, hurtling, through to walls! She loses her balance and falls. She realises she is outside when she lands onto the grass. The figure reappears at the hole she has made and begins to throws red orbs of light at her! Starfire dashes round the corner and runs to the front of the tower. She spots Robin, Ezio, altiar and the other Titans waiting for her to reappear. She continues running. "Starfire?" Beast boy says, trying to figure out the person running towards him. Altiar turns to where Beast boy is looking. "She's out." he confirms, pointing at her running figure. "Star!" Robin exclaims.<br>"How did she get in her assassin robes?" raven wonders. Starfire skids to a halt next to them.  
>"Ezio, do you remember that spare sword?" she asks, nodding to her belt. Ezio passes it to her, slightly confused. She nods in appreciation.<br>"Mentor!" an assassin calls.  
>"Yes?" Ezio, Altiar and Starfire answers, in union.<br>"Wow, this is gonna be difficult." cyborg mutters. The assassin approaches and hands Ezio a key.  
>"We have began to lock items away in storage ready for moving. Here is the key." the assassin explains.<br>"Thank you brother." Ezio nods.  
>"Moving so soon?" a familiar voice questions. Everyone turns to looks at Starfire.<br>"Do not look at me, I did not say it." she tells them.  
>"Slade would like you to return now princess! I suggest you do as he asks." the voice calls. The seven of them get into a fighting stance, ready and alert. They are, frantically, searching for the voice. Starfire spots the figure from before, standing on a ledge of the assassins tower. The figure flips off and falls toward her! She holds up her sword in defence, there's a sound of metal scraping against metal, and the figure flips backwards.<br>"You again?!" Beast boy moans. The figure has turned out to be the evil version of Starfire. "What do you want?" Altiar interrogates.  
>"Exactly what I said. Slade wants Starfire to return." she smirks.<br>"What are you doing wearing them robes?" Starfire questions. That's when people recognise that the evil Starfire is wearing the same robes as Starfire and Ezio, but in black.  
>"Do you like them? Whites not really my colour, the symbol of hope. I prefer death myself." she replies.<br>"Wow! Starfires evil side is even more gothic than you raven!" beast boy mutters. That sly comment earns his a smack on the back of the head. "You are not worthy to wear them robes." Ezio growls.  
>"You disgrace the creed!" Starfire puts in.<br>"if I'm not worthy, than neither is the two goodie shoes princess. We are one in the same, remember?" she reminds, cockily. "Starfire is nothing like you!" Robin snarls.  
>"Believe what you like. Now, will you come quietly?" she shrugs, questionably. Starfire, Ezio, Altiar and the Titans all get into a fighting stance. She simply smirks and unsheathes her sword from the slit in the back of robes. A red starbolt travels up the blade and she lunges forward. Starfire jumps back, a hairs width to spare. She unsheathes her own blade.<br>"What is the point in this fight? You will not kill me, Slade requires me to live." Starfire reminds.  
>"However, he said that I had to get you to him, in any means necessary. Besides you cannot kill me either because without me, you would die." the other growls back. Robin glances at Raven.<br>"It's true, without her darker side, Starfire would lose her powers and, eventually, struggle for survival." Raven confirms. "So, what you're saying is; we don't really have any options." Cyborg summarises.  
>"We could always detain her." beast boy suggests.<br>"Yeah and we all saw what happened last time." Raven replies. Robin rams his fist into the palm of his other hand and growls in frustration.  
>"I hate this! Feeling powerless and not being able to do anything to help is really starting to wear down my patience!" he grumbles. While the titans are having this discussion, they haven't noticed that Altiar and Ezio have gone to Starfires aid.<br>"Three against one is hardly fair." the evil Starfire pouts. Ezio and Altiar unsheathe their swords and stand next to Starfire. "I could kill the two of you with a flick of the wrist!"  
>"Well shut your mouth," Ezio begins.<br>"And start fighting!" Altiar finishes.  
>PLease tell me what ya think. No reveiws lately so I don't know how to improve : Please please pleassseeee r&r :D 


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry it took so long...again. But here it is. : 3 I really enjoy writing this story and with the amount of people reading this story on my story stats, you peeps really enjoy reading it :D However, I have so many people reading it, yet only a couple of people are reveiwing. I can't correct my mistakes without your help guys. So please after this chappie can people Rate & Reveiw? Thanks xx**

Chapter 18

Starfire zooms up into the air and shoots a stream of starbolts toward her evil self, while Ezio and Altiar are using sword play. The evil being is forced backwards, further and further, until she screams in frustration and throws starbolts to make them back off. She moves closer to the charred ruins of the assassins tower.

"I shall be back to return her to Slade and kill you!" she snarls, signalling to the Titans and two assassins. With that said, she runs into the smoke and disappears! Starfire lands back on the floor and embraces Ezio and Altiar in a hug.

"Thank you." she breathes.

"No problem." they say in union, slightly love struck. She giggles and pulls away. Turning round, she is met by Robins lips. She kisses him back and he hugs her tightly.

"Don't EVER do that again!" he tells her.

"Do what?" she asks, a slight hint of a confused laugh in her voice.

"Run off into a burning building without help." he answers.

"But, Robin, I am perfectly fine." she assures.

"That's not the point." Robin says.

"Well... now that that's sorted out, I wanna go see Rome!" Beast boy declares.

"One of the assassins will show you around some of the streets." Ezio tells them, calling a near by assassin.

"What about you two?" Altiar asks.

"I need to discuss with Starfire about what we are going to do about the Borgia's and this tower." he explains.

"I shall see you soon friends." Starfire smiles as the two begin to depart.

"Starfire, stay out of trouble." Robin warns. She gives a small giggle and walks down the hill with Ezio, eventually out of sight.

"What is your strategy for the taking down of the Borgias'?" Starfire questions, as her and Ezio enter an assassin hideout.

"I do not know." he replies.

"Surely you must have some idea about what to do? I thought that is what you wanted to discuss." she puzzles.

"No. I just wanted to talk to you on our own for a bit. Things were simpler without the others." he replies, smoothly. She has a small, appreciative, smirk on her face.

"You lied just so you could talk to me?" she says, questionably.

"No, I simply twisted the truth." he defends. She laughs.

"You still have that distinctive smell of trust." she grins, relaxing. He smirks at her comment, remembering the good times before all of the confusion and different realities.

"What would you like to talk about?" she asks, noticing the silence that had begun.

"Anything. I want things to go back to normal. You were not being tracked down and you could just relax here." he replies, gently tugging down her hood.

"I do not think it will ever return to normal. I think normal passed along time ago. However, we can always talk and I always relax here. There is nothing, other than the Borgias, to worry me here." she replies, pulling his hood down aswell. He brushes a hand against her cheek.

"Why would anyone want to kill you?" he wonders, mostly to himself.

"I have made some powerful enemies, it feels almost natural now." she sighs. She moves away and walks toward a doorway leading to a staircase.

"I know what will cheer us both up." she says, holding out her hand. He grins and takes it, running up the steps with her.

"If you keep following this passage, then you will eventually come back to the assassins main hideout that the Templars do not know about." the assassin explains, leading the Titans, and Altiar, down a narrow alleyway. Robin looks bored out of his head and keeps getting distracted. All he wanted to do was get back to Starfire. To his relief, they eventually come to the end of the alleyway and the assassins hideout is in sight. Just then, he spots two figures on a ledge above the hideout. It's Starfire and Ezio. Starfire takes Ezio's hands and flies up to the top of the tower, mounted on the hideout. Ezio balances precariously on top of the steeple, Starfire there if he falls. Robin sighs with annoyance and jealousy.

"Now if we go through this door and into the garden, this is where the Mechinaries are based. They can be hired for a certain price." the assassin continues, leading them away from the hideout. Robin takes a look back at the two to see them laughing and considerably enjoying themselves. Cyborg eventually pulls him away.

"You were right, this has cheered me up." Ezio says, holding onto her hands as she lowers to the ground. She smiles at him.

"It is nice to see people smile." she replies, walking into the city streets with him.

"That's the first time I have seen you smile in ages." he tells her.

"It is nice to escape the death and see the real person behind the blade." she says, giving a small smile.

"You might have to restrain from using your powers around here though." he reminds.

"I understand that it might scare people. I try my best, but it can be difficult. However, the tactics you and the assassins have taught me are useful." she beams. He smirks and they continue walking.

"What will you do once you kill Cesare?" she questions.

"Return to looking for others that are corrupting the city. What will you do once you kill Slade?" he replies.

"I will never kill Slade. Our time does not have assassins and, even though I am a hero, I would be put in prison for killing someone. Besides he has died before, yet has comeback and we do not know how." she answers. Ezio raises an eyebrow. Just then, a group of guards turn the corner, clearly searching for someone. Ezio pulls up his hood, Starfire doing the same, and slips one arm on her shoulder, steering her towards an alleyway entrance. Unfortunately guards are stalking down there too! They turn back the way they came to find guards that way aswell. They come closer, having found the wanted people.

"Ezio Auditorie and Starfire, you are under arrest as orders by Cesare Borgia." a guard announces. They back toward a wall, the guards coming closer. Quickly, Ezio wraps his arm around Starfire's waist and grabs hold of a rope. He kicks a leaver and they zoom up into the air. He let's go of the rope, when they have reached the top of the building.

"What do we do?" Starfire questions.

"Run!" Ezio answers, grabbing hold of her hand. The two dash across the roof tiles, as the Borgia guards climb onto the roof.


	19. Chapter 19

ChaptER 19

The Titans, and Altiar, are still following the assassin, coming to the end of their tour of Rome. However, it is caught short when a high pitched whistle fills the air. Everyone looks up to see another assassin on a ledge above. He drops down infront of them.

"We will have to take them back to the hideout. Our mentors are in trouble." he informs. The first assassin nods and leads the five back towards the hideout.

"What has happened?" the leading assassin asks.

"Borgia guards tracked them down." the other explains.

"Wait, is this Starfire we're on about?" Raven questions. No answers comes.

"Do you know where they are?"

"No, they were last seen in the imperial district."

"Dude! Found them!" Beast boy exclaims, pointing at two figure running along the rooftops. However, their hearts sink when they see that the two are being chased by a large group of Borgia guards.

"Keep running!" Ezio prompts, keeping his hand enclosed with her's.

"Where are we going?" Starfire questions.

"Out of sight." he replies. They continue running, not slowing down or stopping at any point. Just then, something catches Ezio's eye.

"Starfire, you see that rope there?" he begins, pointing to a rope, giving access to the opposite roof, "The guards will not be able to cross it. You cross that one, I shall cross the next." he tells her.

"What?! No! I will not leave you!" she denies.

"I will be alright, just go!" he orders. She nods, reluctantly, and when her chance comes, splits from them. She extends her her arms to keep her balance and dashes across the rope.

"Starfire!" Robin calls from the ground.

"Robin, what are you doing here? I thought you were looking at Rome?" she questions. The Titans, and assassins are running to keep up with her. She jumps over a gap between the two buildings.

"We finished." Cyborg replies to her question.

"Do you need help?" Beast boy asks.

"No, I can handle it." she says, unhooking some knives from her belt. She aims and then throws the knife. It becomes embedded into one of the guards necks, who falls to the floor instantly.

"Ezio! You are able to cross over!" she calls, pointing to an upcoming rope. Suddenly, there is a deafening gunshot and Ezio falls to the floor. Starfires eyes grow wide as she realises that he has been shot!

"EZIO!" she screams. She begins to skid to a halt, but is cut short when a hand grabs her neck. Her head snaps forward and she is lifted off the tiles.

"Hello Starfire." Cesare greets, coldly. Starfires eyes flick over to Ezio, who has now been pulled to his feet by the guards. She tugs at Cesare's hand, but it only tightens. Then he realises that two assassins have come onto the roof. He nods at the guards. They hold Ezio over the edge of the roof, Cesare doing the same with Starfire.

"Come any closer and we'll drop them." he warns.

"Starfire!" Robin exclaims from below.

"You would not drop us." Starfire spits.

"Why would that be?" Cesare asks, his grip tightening.

"Because Slade has requested us. He would not be happy if you killed us." she chokes.

"He only requested you, not Ezio." he corrects, mischief hinting in his voice. Starfire looks down at Raven, who simply nods.

"Fine, drop him, you will not do it." she taunts. He grinds his teeth in annoyance and looks over to the guards. They reales Ezio's arms and he begins to fall. Fortunately, black energy encases him, breaking his fall.

"Get out of here!" she orders.

"What? No!" Robin denies.

"Please!" she begs.

"Get them!" Cesare orders to the guards. They dash off the roof and down a ladder. Raven uses her dark magic to get her, Ezio, Altiar, the rest of the titans and two assassins out of the area.

"We can't just leave her!" Ezio exclaims. His wounds have been treated to. He was shot in the ankle and has made a swift recovery. The Titans and assassins are discussing about how they are going to get Starfire back, at the assassins hideout.

"At the moment, we don't really have an option." Cyborg replies.

"Starfire has been hunted down since this all started! She has felt alone and has been taken away more times than I can count! We are NOT leaving her!" Robin barks.

"Do you have an idea of how to get her back?!" raven questions. Robin hesitates in thought.

"That's what I thought! How about you stop acting love struck, shut your mouth and let us handle this! She's out friend aswell, remember?!" Raven finishes, clearly irritated. Everyone gives her a look of shock and raised eyebrows. On the other hand, Robin has a frown plastered to his face and looks as if he is ready to knock the hell out of everyone.

"Oh, better thought, you can waste time standing around here, while I go a bring Star back!" he spits back. He storms down the corridor of the assassins hideout, out the door and into the streets of Rome.

Starfire stares at the chains connecting her hands together. The other set of chains, ties to a collar around her neck, a each guard holding a chain to restrain her from breaking loose. People watch as she is dragged through the streets towards the prison. Some people gasp in horror and distraught, others smirk with pride and accomplishment. Cesare soon took his place infront, parading his capture. She watches in disgust as he holds his head up high smugly. As They approach a bridge, more guards join them and gates are lifted to allow passage.

"There, aren't you glad you came quietly?" Cesare smirks. She glares a him.

"I'm flattered, thank you for the reception!" she growls, sarcastically. His jaw clenched and he swipes his hand across the side of her face.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that!" he snarls.

"I already have before." she spits, blood trickling from a new cut on her cheekbone.

"You will pay for the early comments later." he confirms.

She is led up some stairs and to a bared cell.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey Guys I'm back :P I'm super sorry for the delay, I've had a lot on my plate later. But here's the next Chapter and yep I've changed my PenName, but it's still the same old Star-Rob so no worries ^^**

Chapter 20

Robin is wondering the streets of Rome, looking for any clue as to where Starfire might be being kept. He looks down alleyways, through windows and crowds with any luck. He turns a corner and comes to a bridge leading to a heavily guarded building. It looks like a prison.

"Keep moving kid, this is a restricted area." a guard orders. Robins brow furrows in annoyance but does as told to avoid a fight. He walks round a corner and is met by Ezio and Altair.

"You're right, it's a prison." Ezio confirms, leaning on the wall.

"And it's most likely where they are keeping Starfire." Altair finishes.

"How are we going to get in? It's heavily guarded." Robin reminds.

"I've been in and out of that place more than I can count, leave it to me." Ezio replies.

"We're coming too." Altair says.

"Fine, but you'll have to be silent an quick." Ezio tells them. The two nod and Ezio leads the way. They climb down a ladder and dash below the bridge climbing up on the other side.

"That wasn't so bad." Robin says.

"That was the easy part, we have the inside next." Ezio answers.

"This could take forever! We don't even know where she is being held." Altair reminds.

"We will have to split up. There are two places she could be the holding cells at the top of that tower," Ezio begins, pointing at a tall brick tower, "or the... Torture chamber." he hesitates, pointing to a separate building.

"Torture chamber?!" Robin worries.

"We will take the holding cells." Altair tells him, pushing Robin a couple of steps.

"Meet back here. If we haven't returned, report back to the others." Ezio says, walking off in a separate direction.

The whip cracks for a tenth and final time. Starfire screams in agony and collapses to the floor from the kneeling position.

"Take her away." Cesare orders, gathering the whip in his hands. Guards hook their arms under hers and drag her from the torture chamber. They travel across the courtyard, Starfire barely able to move. Her eyes drift over to the metal fence and she sees Ezio gripping the bars. His face shock, horror, sadness and fury all at the same time. She swears she even sees a tear escape his eye. The guards pull her up some steps and drag her through the doors to the tower. She is hauled up countless amounts of steps and corridors, eventually coming to the holding cells. A metal door creaks open and they throw her inside. However, the door doesn't close, because Ezios blade penetrates their armour and punctures their skin, instantly killing them. He pulls the blades back in and enters starfires cell. He falls to his knees next to her and pulls her head into his lap, gently.

"Do you think we're there yet?" Robin whispers, turning a corner. Altair opens another door to find tables and chairs.

"No." he replies, simply. They keep trekking down the corridor and eventually come to the final door.

"This has to be it." Robin mutters. They open it and see a few metal cells. Two bodies of late guards are lying on the floor infront of an open cell.

"You were a great mentor." Starfire whispers hoarsely.

"Don't say that. You're going to be fine." Ezio attempts to reassure. She gives a small, weak laugh.

"I have cheated death many times, however I think my luck may finally have run out." she replies.

"Starfire?!" Robin calls, worried. He runs over, Altair on his heels, and kneels next to Ezio. Her body is covered in cuts and bruises, her robes tattered, from the whip.

"Hello Robin, Altair." she greets, the corners of her mouth lifting a small bit.

"We need to get her to a doctor, Now!" Altair exclaims.

"Star, your gonna be fine!" Robin assures, mostly to himself. Ezio picks Starfire up in his arms and dashes out of the room, Robin and Altair following.

"I'll get Raven, she'll know what to do." Robin tells them, running off in a separate direction. Ezio and Altair approach a doctor.

"She's dying and needs immediate assistance." Ezio informs him, lying her down on the table. The doctor gets to work, setting medicines on the table. Ezio and Altair stand by her. Until Altair spots some Borgia guards to take his rage out on.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ezio questions, making sure Altair is out of earshot.

"I am sure." she replies weakly. He nods and grips her hand. She gives a small weak smile.

Raven opens a portal and everyone gathers infront of it.

"What happened to her?" Cyborg asks.

"Cesare!" Robin growls.

"We need to be in and out of this portal as soon as possible." Raven talks them. They all nod and run through the dark shroud. They slow down when they appear on the other side. Dead bodies of late Borgia guards scatter the ground and they see Altair, hidden blades extended, breathing heavily an covered in blood. Their eyes catch Ezio standing by the doctors table. His hood is down and he is looking over at Starfire. He is gripping her hand tightly in his holding in up to his face, a tear falling.

"Oh no!" Beast boy breathes. The Titans dash over to the table. Ezio glances up at them.

"She didn't make it." he breathes. Robin falls to his knees, his mask dampening with tears. Raven places her hand on his shoulder for reassurance. Ezio stands up and runs his fingers along her eyelids, closing them.

"Requiescat in pace." Ezio says.

**Thanks for reading :P Remeber to reveiw, Constuctive critisism is accepted, but all flames will be deleted. I'll try and get the next chapter posted in a couple of days. Thanks again ^^**


	21. Chapter 21

**Excues time with xXPewDieCryXx: My internet data ran out because I was watching PewDiePie *Sponser :D* on Youtube *Sponser :D* too much *Spon- wait* so yeah, but here it is :P Hope you enjoy it ;)**

A week has passed since the Titans lost Starfire. They have found their way back to Jump city and are now tracking down Slade. The city has yet to be informed about Starfires passing and people are starting to get suspicious. Not seeing her with Robin or in battle has got reporters attention. Today is the day that Robin informs them of the bad news.  
>"We are here at the Titans tower today and the Titans have granted us access to the knowledge about the question every one is asking. Where is Starfire?" a reporter says into the camera. The front door of the tower opens and the four Titans stride out.<br>"Robin!" the reporter calls.  
>"I know the questions you want answering and it's not going to be easy." Robin interrupts.<br>"Why? Where exactly is Starfire?!" the reporter frets.  
>"Starfire got into a heavy battle with a new villain. She gained some serious injuries... S-Starfire didn't make it... She passed away two nights ago." Robin replies, sadly. The reporters eyes grow wide.<br>"B-But... This is Starfire we are talking about she can't be gone! What will the Titans do?! What will the city do!?" she exclaims. Cyborg puts his hand on Robins shoulder, knowing that it's hard for him.  
>"We don't know what the Titans will do, but we do know that we will keep defending the city." Cyborg answers, taking Robins place.<p>

"What do you think? Impressive? Amazing? Excellent?" the young girl questions, gripping her swords handle.  
>"Could be improved." Ezio replies. The young girls mouth drops and her shoulders sag. He puts his hands on her shoulders and she stands straight.<br>"It's not to late to go back you know." he whispers.  
>"No, I can cope. I will see them again. If I practice well I can defeat Slade and return to the Titans." she answers.<br>"I'm proud of you Starfire." he says, pulling down her hood. She gives a small smile.  
>"I know you are." she replies. He smiles at her and she smiles back.<br>"Ok this time, keep your back straight, and when you dodge, keep your sword up." Ezio instructs.  
>"Ezio," Starfire begins, lunging her sword forward at him, "why do you not allow me to go around the city anymore? I am missing running on the rooftops with you." she questions, dodging one of his attacks.<br>"Because even though you are believed to be dead, Cesare and the Borgias are still looking for you." he replies. Starfire hesitates and Ezio sword rips the fabric over her shoulder.  
>"You need to keep your guard up." he reminds.<br>"But, why do people think I am dead?" she asks. He lowers his sword and sheaths it.  
>"Because you were dying, can't you remember this?" he answers. She shakes her head and he takes her sword.<br>"Me and Altair took you to a doctor and he said that any minuet you were going to slip from life, because of Cesare. But you made it clear to me that you wanted everyone to think you were dead so you help bring down Cesare, and hopefully Slade. The doctor made it appear you were dead and-" he explains.  
>"I remember the rest." she interrupts. Just then, an assassin runs over to them.<br>"Mentors! We have a problem!"

"If you don't take me to Slade, this instant, I will rip the place apart!" Robin seethes. Cyborg gulps in thought of his precious tower being torn apart. He tells Raven the co-ordinates and she opens a portal promptly. Robin dives through to the otherside, followed quickly by the others. They get ready for battle, Robin getting out his bo-staff.  
>"Ok Slade! Stop hiding and come out so I can kick your ass!" Robin snarls.<br>"I'm not hiding. I want to know why Starfires dead!" Slade replies, walking forward.  
>"What do you mean? Cesare killed her!" Raven growls.<br>"Cesare?! That's why he hasn't come back!" Slade mutters, "Sorry to disappoint you Titans but I'm in the dark with this as much as you are." he continues.  
>"Then where's Cesare?!" Robin interrogates.<br>"Still in Rome by the looks of things. And no, I want allow you to go there." he answers, getting out his bo-staff. Robin glares at him.  
>"You want a fight? You got it!" Robin threatens, diving forward.<p>

"Cesare never returned to Jump city. He is searching the city, looking for you." the assassin explains, signalling to Starfire.  
>"For me? Why? Everyone thinks that I am dead." she frowns.<br>"Obviously he doesn't want to except that he killed you. After all, he will be in trouble with Slade." Ezio says.  
>"This means that... Slade knows that I did not die!" Starfire exclaims.<br>"Which also means he still wants your powers." Ezio adds.  
>"The first people he'll go to are the Titans!" Starfire frets.<br>"Leonardo knows about you too." Ezio reminds.  
>"We need to get to them before Slade or Cesare does." Starfire says.<br>"Why hasn't Leonardo come back here yet?" the assassin questions.  
>"We could not get a lock on him." Starfire replies. Suddenly, there is a high pitched squealing, which forces the assassins to cover their ears in pain.<br>"What the hell was that?!" Ezio winces.  
>"Did you hear the voices? It was Robin and Slade!" Starfire exclaims. However, their conversation is cut short when there are crashes and bangs on the otherside of the door.<br>"Get out of my way!" a familiar voice fumes.  
>"Starfire. Get the disguise on. Now!" Ezio orders. Starfire obeys and zooms around the corner. The door swings open and Cesare storms in.<br>"Ezio! Where is she?! I know shes here!" he growls.  
>"How long are you going to keep this up Cesare? Starfire died, you killed her!" Ezio answers. Cesare shouts in frustration and tips over a table. He storms off around the corner and slams open another door. Starfire let's out a yelp of shock. She has changed into courtesan outfit and has fitted a blonde wig over her auburn hair. Laces on her chest, purple straps on her right leg, a shackle bracelet on right wrist, a purple flower hairpiece, a purple tied ribbon necklace, a purple strip down her green robes an a purple Renaissance mask tops the disguise off. He storms back out, not without giving her an impressed look, and toward the door he first came through.<br>"I'll be back, I know you're hiding her somewhere... And stop playing with courtesans." he says. With that he storms out.  
>"Hehe, you wish." Ezio mutters, thoughts intended<br>"I heard that!" Starfire warns, knowing what both Cesare and Ezio ment.

**Well thats it for now my ficcy followers, yeah, i gave you a name what of it? Anyway *commentators voice* tune in next time to see the unfolding of these events... hehe see ya don't forget to R&R ;)**


End file.
